What Time Can't Stop
by Kakashi's hoe
Summary: She just wanted to spend time with her cousin who she hadn't seen in years. Now she is fighting with aliens who want to take over the world and some who just want to take over her.
1. Chapter 1

_**OKAY PEOPLE I HAVEN'T STOPPED MY OTHER STORY BUT I COULDN'T HELP BUT WANT TO WRITE THIS ONE SINCE THE IDEAS I HAVE CAN'T GO INTO MY OTHER DBZ AND INUYASHA CROSSOVER AND I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT.**_

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

_**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS.**_

***Chapter 1***

Kagome couldn't believe as she standing on the small island that her cousin lived here. She remembered her mother telling her where her cousin Krillin lived at and she traveled there but once she come to the ocean she knew she was going have to get to the island somehow and gave a sigh and released a small amount of her power and flew across the ocean to stop at the island. Sensing people in the house she decided to get their attention.

"Hello is anyone home?" she yelled while walking toward the house and hearing voices and footsteps she smiled as the door opened and she saw her cousin standing there.

"K…K…Kagome!?" Krillin said not believe who he was seeing his aunt had said that Kagome would be coming over in a few weeks maybe a month and here she stood smiling at him not three days later.

"Hey, Krillin I have missed you." Kagome said as she dropped her bag and lunged to hug her smaller but older cousin, and she couldn't help but grin when he hugged her back.

"I missed you too, Kagome and I must say you have become a beauty but we all knew that was going to happen." Krillin said and he would admit his cousin had turned out beautiful more than he or any would have thought, at twenty she had a classical beauty that was not seen much anymore. She had long blue black hair that went to her knees, she was petite but curved in all the right ways and he couldn't help but think of all the women that would envy her and men who wanted her. He couldn't help but feel protective of her when he thought of that she was his cousin but acted more of a younger sister and he didn't like the thought of guys wanting her. Looking back her he was surprised when he saw blue eyes and wondered if she was wearing contacts since he knew her eyes were brown, but he had to admit it the blue eyes made her eyes stand out and made them look like they were glowing.

Kagome gave a small blush but grinned at him, "I know mama said I wouldn't be here for a while but I got everything done and decided to come on out I hope you don't mind." She said while giving him a sheepish smile.

Krillin couldn't help but smile at her when she gave him that sheepish smile and he couldn't help but think it was a good thing she showed up today since both Goku and Bulma would be showing up so he could introduce his cousin to them.

"No, it's fine cus and in fact some of my old friends are going to be showing up soon so you will get to meet them." He said while still smiling at her.

Kagome thought about it then it hit her, "The same ones you told him about that you fought with and trained with?" she asked while tilting her head and looking at him.

Krillin gave a laugh when he saw that look she always did that and it made her look like a curious puppy and it was always so cute on her. He was getting ready to answer her when he heard a aircraft and looked up and saw that it was one of Bulma's and smiled.

"Well here is one of them right now and to answer you yes they are the ones I told you about." He said while watching her turn and look at the aircraft.

Kagome looked as the aircraft landed and a young woman with blue hair and eyes got out of it and Kagome couldn't help but marvel as she figured out who it was. This was Bulma Briefs the heiress of capsule corps she remembered them after about a year ago wanting her to work for them in the medical department. Since she had been back from the past for over two years she had hit the books hard and finished school and college faster than many had thought she would she was now one of the leading medical doctors in the world, since she as everyone liked to say preformed miracles when all it was, was her using the skills and powers she had to help but with difficult surgeries. It didn't mean she hadn't worked her ass off to get there and many said she was a genius because of how quickly she had made it through everything. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a voice and saw that her cousin and Bulma was walking toward her.

"Bulma I would like to introduce you to my younger cousin Kagome. Kagome this is Bulma Briefs." He said while motioning in between while smiling at them both.

Kagome gave a smile and moved closer and held her hand out, "Nice to meet you Ms. Briefs I have heard wonderful things about you over the years and offer congelation's on the takeover of the last competitor." She said while smiling at her.

Bulma looked at the woman in front of her and had to admit she was gorgeous she had never really seen anyone as beautiful as the woman in front of her and couldn't help but think she had seen her before. And after listening to her she knew this woman was up to date on the latest news since not many people knew about the takeover.

"Thank you and call me Bulma. I have to admit I am surprised not many know about the takeover and I have to say you look very femoral what is your last name?" Bulma asked try really hard trying to figure out who this woman was.

Kagome gave a laugh not surprised that Bulma that she had seen her before and wondered if Krillin even knew about her job, "Well Bulma my last name is Higurashi and if I am not mistaken capsule corps tried buying my contact from the hospital I work at so I could work in your medical department." She said while giving her a smile and watching the looks of reaction and awe in both Bulma's and Krillin's faces.

"That were I knew you from you are one of the youngest leading doctors in the world. While I am called a genius in technology you are called the genius of medicine." Bulma said while grinning at her really happy to meet the girl that threw the medical world for a loop like she had done with the technology world.

Krillin couldn't believe what he was hearing he knew that Kagome worked at a hospital but since no one told him he just thought she was a nurse or something. To hear that his baby cousin was the top doctor in the world threw him and he couldn't help but wonder when and how it happened.

Seeing the look on Krillins face she gave him a smile. "Hey Krillin I am sorry I never told you but I didn't want you to treat me any different everyone else already does because of who I am in the medical world I just wanted one person to still see me not the genius doctor." She told him while giving me a sad smile.

Krillin couldn't help but understand why she wanted someone to still see her and not what she had become and gave her a smile and walked over and gave her a hug.

"Hey, it's okay your still my little cousin and at least now I know who to call when I get sick or hurt." He said while giving a laugh while watching her smile.

"Thanks Krillin. And who are you calling little I out grew you?" she said while laughing and jumping away from him before he could tickle her.

As she was moving she sensed something heading toward the island well really two things and looked toward the sky and watched as a tall man in an outfit like Krillin's landed and he had a little boy with him.

Kagome couldn't help but think the guy was attractive he was tall and built and had this air of a happy, innocent, and pure person and she couldn't help but think that they would be great friends.

"Goku!" Both Krillin and Bulma said as they moved toward him.

While the three talked Kagome was looking at the boy and noticed he was looking at her and she gave him a smile and a wave as she kneeled down at his level. She started grinning when he waved back at her before moving toward her, she didn't notice that everyone was watching them especially the boy's father.

"Hi, my names Kagome what is yours?" she asked while smiling at the boy.

"My name is Gohan and I am five." He said while smiling back at her.

Kagome couldn't help but give a small squeal as she scooped the boy up and gave him a hug which surprised his father when he returned it and started laughing.

"So Goku are you babysitting or something?" Krillin asked while smiling at his cousin with the boy, Kagome always had a way with kids and would no doubt make a wonderful mother.

"No he is my son…Krillin who is the woman?" Goku asked while staring at the girl and feeling something in his chest as he watched her with his son.

"Oh, man you have a son, oh and that is my cousin Kagome she come out here to visit me." He said while surprised that Goku had a kid.

"So are you training him?" Krillin asked while turning back to look at Goku.

"No Chi-Chi doesn't really like the idea of me training him she wants him to study and become a doctor or something." Goku said while still looking at the woman holding his son and smiling as the two started laughing.

"Oh, that's too bad with you as a father I figured the kid would be a fighter….Dear Kami Goku he has a tail!" Krillin said while staring at the kid in his cousins arms.

"Well yeah you do remember I had one when I was kid and we decided not to cut his." Goku said not understanding why it mattered.

Bulma gave a small scared smile, "He hasn't been looking at the moon has he?" she asked while looking at the small boy in Kagome's arms.

"No we usually go to bed real early so we never see the moon at night." Goku said while tilting his head while wondering why it mattered if his soon saw the moon.

He quickly looked at the sky sensing a powerfully force heading toward them. Hearing a gasp he glanced over and saw that Kagome was looking toward the sky and tightening her hold on Gohan.

"Goku what's wrong?" Krillin asked as he looked at his friend and then glanced over at his cousin and saw the look in her eyes as she looked at the sky.

Before Goku could say anything a man with long spiked hair was hovering over the island and looking down at them.

"I found you at last Kakarot." Said the man floating in the air before landing on the beach.

"Kakarot why haven't you finished your mission and destroy the life forms on this planet?" Raditz said while glaring at Goku.

"Kakarot who is that my name is Goku and why would I destroy the people of earth?" Goku asked while staring at the man.

"You are Kakarot you fool and it was your mission to destroy the life forms on this planet so it could be sold. That is what Saiyans do you fool." Raditz yelled as he glared at him not even looking at the others.

"A saiyan I don't know what you are talking about I was raised here on earth this is my home." Goku said while looking at him.

"You fool you are a Saiyan warrior and I am your brother. You myself and two others are the only ones left in our race and you will join us." He said while still glaring at Goku.

"I again have no idea what you are talking about but I refuse to help you." Goku said while moving into a fighting stance.

Krillin decided to walk forward, "You heard him so go on back where you came from. Go on now." He said while not really showing concern about the guy.

"KRILLIN GET BACK!" Kagome yelled as she watched the guy unravel his tail and hit Krillin.

"KRILLIN!" she yelled as she quickly raised one hand and let her powers form a barrier around him and stop him from hitting the house.

Everyone seemed to freeze at seeing a blue sphere holding Krillin and looked at the woman and noticed her hand was glowing blue as her eyes seemed to glow a little bit.

Raditz couldn't believe what he was seeing this woman held power but the scooter wasn't showing anything it was like she wasn't even there. Looking at her he had to admit she was lovely and he decided he would take her with him as a slave, he moved as if to grab her.

Jumping quickly away from his brother he moved quickly and kneed him in the stomach before racing over and grabbing the woman and the boy.

"Since you don't want to listen I will take your son and the woman. You can have them back once you have killed a hundred humans." He said while holding them under his arms and flying away quickly.

"NO, GOHAN!" Goku yelled.

"KAGOME!?" Krillin yelled as he moved toward the water and watching as the guy took off with his cousin.

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **


	2. Chapter 2

_**OKAY EVERYONE HERE IS THE NEWEST CHAPTER I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT I REALLY GOT INTO THIS CHAPTER AND REALLY ENJOYED WRITING IT.**_

_**I OWN NOTHING PEOPLE...WISH I DID BUT I DON'T**_

_**PAIRINGS ARE YOU FOR VOTE! RIGHT NOW I AM TORN BUT REALLY GOING FOR THE WHOLE VXKXG LOVE HEY SHE NEEDS THE LOVE**_

_**VEGETA AND KAGOME **_

_**GOKU AND KAGOME **_

_**VEGETA X KAGOME X GOKU **_

_**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS I WON'T KNOW WHAT PEOPLE WANT WITHOUT THEM.**_

***Chapter 2***

Kagome couldn't help but groan as she was dumped onto the ground and quickly moved and picked up Gohan and jumped away from the man who had taken them.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked while still holding Gohan close to her and watching every moved the man made.

Raditz gave a chuckle as he watched the woman grab the brat and move away from him. He still couldn't believe that she had power and it wasn't showing it and considering the jump she just made away from him just proved to him more that there was more to this woman and he couldn't wait to find it all out.

"Woman I am doing this because I can. Now hand over the brat and we can talk some more." He said while holding his hand out like he thought she would really give him the boy.

"Go to hell you are not getting him." She said while backing away from him but didn't notice she was moving closer to where his ship was.

Raditz grinned and moved quickly yanking the boy out of her arms and pushing her away from him before taking the crying kid and throwing him into his pod so he wouldn't have to hear him. When he looked back at the woman who had gained his attention he wasn't really surprised when she looked pissed.

"Give him back now!" she said while giving him a glare that actually made him want to take a step back from her.

"Foolish woman why would I give him back? When we are going to have some fun without him." Raditz said while smiling at her like he had won something grand.

Kagome gave him a feral smile as her eyes brightened and seemed to glow,

"You want to play? Then come on let's play." She said before disappearing from sight.

Raditz when he saw that smile couldn't help the hardening in his groin she truly looked like a goddess when she smiled like that, and he couldn't wait to see if she would look as good under him begging him. He was quickly pulled from his thoughts when she disappeared only to feel pain in his head as he went flying through the air. Only years of fighting and reflexes made him land on his feet as he looked at the woman who just landed a kick to his head.

Looking over at the woman Raditz really couldn't help but grin as he saw her in a fighting stance.

_So I found a fighter huh! This is going make if even more fun since I know she will fight me, breaking her is going to the most delicious thing in the galaxies. _Raditz couldn't help but think as he looked at the woman and feeling his lust for this woman grow stronger.

Kagome had to keep from shriving when she saw the look of lust seem to grow in this guy's eyes as he looked at her. She knew that she could hold him off maybe if she got lucky knock him out and get Gohan and get away. She was quickly brought out of her thoughts when she had to dodge a fist coming toward her face.

Moving her head she brought up her fist trying to get him in the chin. She was a little surprised when he grabbed her fist and grinned at her.

"Oh, woman you have no idea how much I want you right now." Raditz said while pulling her closer.

Thinking fast Kagome pushed forward surprising him and using her other fist and letting her powers run through it punched him in the face making him let go of her and getting knocked back a few feet.

Before she could even blink the guy was in front of her and backhanded her across the face sending her flying back.

Leaning her head back and placing her arms over her head she used the momentum and flipped over and sliding on her feet till she stopped. She could feel and taste the blood in her mouth without looking away from the guy she spat the blood out of her mouth while still glaring at him. Seeing him tense she quickly brought up a barrier and flinched when she felt him hit it.

Raditz was watching at the woman spat out blood while glaring at him and he couldn't help but think that look in her eyes made him want her more. And he planned on having her, with that in mind he lunged forward put as soon as he was going to grab her he hit a barrier.

Stepping back he looked at the barrier and noticed it glowed blue just as he was going to attack it again the woman lunged into the air and floated there. He couldn't stop the widening of his eyes when he watched her hands glow blue before she lunged at him.

While dodging and blocking her attacks and throwing some of his own back at her he had to admit this was the first time that a woman had ever kept up with him. But he decided it was time to end this and punched in in the stomach and backhanded her and made her fall to the ground and slide across the ground. When she stopped she was laying on her side trying to push herself back up.

Kagome bit back a gasp as she tried to get back up. She knew that both of those hits had done damage she felt a rip crack he hit her stomach and her face was bruised from his hit, she already felt it swelling already. She rolled over quickly when she felt him throw an attack at her and looked as his hand started to glow as he pointed at her. Reacting quickly she threw a barrier back up and started healing herself knowing that if she didn't she wouldn't be able to hold him off.

Raditz watched as the woman started healing herself and he couldn't help but think that he wanted her more she could fight and heal. Having someone like that under his control he wouldn't have to wait on missions to heal he could make her do it. He was quickly pulled from his thoughts when his scooter started beeping he pushed the button and was shocked at the power level heading toward him, after hitting the button again he calmed down a little when he saw that it was two different power levels not just one.

Turning his head he waited since he could guess it was his pathetic younger brother and one of his friends. Looking over his shoulder he gave Kagome a look that promised pain for her.

"We will finish this later my dear. Right now I have to take care of my little brother and his friend then we can continue what we started." He said before looking toward where the two landed.

Kagome couldn't help but glare at the man when he said that and looked toward the sky and saw Goku and a green guy. Right now she wasn't going to drop her barrier till she finished healing herself she wouldn't be of any use if she couldn't fight.

Goku landed and looked at his brother before looking over and seeing Kagome inside some barrier like thing and saw the bruise on her face. Goku felt rage hit him when he saw this.

"Kagome are you okay?" he asked while watching her and seeing that the bruise was fading away as she sat there.

"Yea, I am fine Goku. He didn't do any serious damage well nothing I can't heal from anyway." She said while watching them.

Goku looked at Raditz, "Where is my son?" he asked while not looking away from him.

"That little cry baby? He is fine I put him in my pod." Raditz said not really caring to tell him since he knew they wouldn't get past him to get to the boy.

Goku floated into the air and looked down at the space pod and saw Gohan hitting the glass while crying and yelling.

"It's going to be okay Gohan this we be over soon." He said trying to reassure his son before going back to the ground.

"That is true little brother it will be over soon. When both of you are dead and I along with the woman and you son are off this pathetic planet." Raditz said while smirking at them.

Kagome was almost done healing herself when she heard thumps and looked over and watched as both Goku and the green guy threw off some of their clothes. When she watched she saw that their clothes were weighted. She could tell after the weights were gone that their powers seemed to go up.

She didn't even have time to tell them watch out when Raditz attacked them. As soon as they got hit both jumped back and away from him. Kagome could tell that neither of them was expecting it and she could tell they were a little bit scared since neither could seem to keep up with him, with that in mind Kagome knew she was going to have to help them.

Right before she could do anything Goku and his friend attacked and she decided to wait for the right moment and luckily she didn't have to wait long since he made dodging them look like child's play. When they attacked him from behind and got kicked back from him she decided to move.

While he was still in the air she appeared above him and kicked him down into the ground and watched as he went down and moved back away from him quickly.

Raditz was having a good time showing up the two that decided to attack him, it was almost too easy to dodge them. When they came at him from behind he had to admit he enjoyed kicking them both in the face. The next thing he knew pain was going through his back and he was going face first into the ground, getting up quickly he looked and saw the woman was back up and healed and looked ready to fight.

"So my dear you wish to play some more is that it." Raditz said smirking at her and enjoying the thought of how she would fight him while he had his way with her.

Goku couldn't believe what he had just seen not only did Raditz make it look like him and Piccolo were nothing but bug annoying him, but Kagome appeared above Raditz and kicked him into the ground something that neither of them could do. Which made him wonder how strong was Kagome and why he had the urge to fight her. Giving a shake of his head he looked back over and noticed Raditz back on his feet and looking toward Kagome with lust in his eyes.

Piccolo couldn't believe what he had just seen that small woman had just done something that he and Goku couldn't do and that was actually hitting this guy. Just who was she and how could she do what they couldn't.

Kagome was ready for when he lunged at her and she didn't have to wait long. He went straight for her stomach, flipping backwards quickly she kicked him in the chin. Landing back on her feet she rushed forward quickly and hit him quickly in the stomach, letting her powers flow through her again she did a uppercut and sent him flying into the air and waited to see what he would do.

Raditz was really starting to enjoy fighting this woman but quickly remembered the other two there when the lunged up into the air after him. Giving a smirk he fired at both of them and watched before moving behind Kakarot and kicking him in the back. He couldn't help but start laughing when he saw the two the green one was missing and arm and Kakarot was on his knees trying to get up.

Moving quickly while the guys were talking she lunged and started attacking Raditz she was blocking and dodging her again like he had done earlier. Ducking as he punched at her she went to the ground and swung her feet out making him fall, but before she could do anything he was back on his feet about to kick her. Luckily before he made the hit Goku showed up and started fighting him, moving quickly she joined in and started fighting them together.

Kagome raised her arms and blocked a kick but with the power behind it knocked her to the ground while they were still fighting. She watched as Goku fired an attack at Raditz she could feel the power behind it and he eyes widened as Raditz blocked it. Then fired one back at him she watched at Goku fell from the sky and Raditz appeared getting ready to start punching him when he and her both looked over and seeing the green man getting ready to attack. Kagome was shocked at the amount of power behind it but it seemed that Raditz was more shocked.

She couldn't get her eyes from widening when he fired his attack and she thought at first that he had gotten Raditz but she was wrong when she could sense that he was still there. When the smoke cleared she saw all it bid was burn his shoulder and destroy the shoulder of his armor and it looked like his was a bit pissed.

Seeing him about to attack the guy she moved and placed a barrier around them hoping to stop the attack. She couldn't stop from staring in disbelief as he was stopped by Kagome just holding onto his tail. Lowering the barrier she moved out of the way as Goku asked Piccolo if he could fire the attack one more time.

"Kakarot I promise if you let me go I will leave and never return." Raditz said while hoping to get Goku to let go of his tail.

"Don't believe him Goku!" Piccolo screamed at him.

"I will tell the others to leave this planet alone." Raditz said.

"Don't trust him Goku he is lying!" Kagome said while praying that Goku would listen to them.

"I promise please Kakarot!" he said.

"If you promise to leave and never return." Goku said

"Yes anything." Raditz said while smirking on the inside as he knew that his brother would let him go.

"NO, DON'T DO IT GOKU!" Kagome screamed as she watched Goku let go of Raditz's tail.

Next thing she knew Goku was being hit with Raditz's tail and sent flying and before she could react Raditz was stomping on his chest making him scream. She had to go something jumping forward went to tackle Raditz off of Goku but it seemed that Raditz saw her move and the next thing she knew he was holding her by her throat.

"Oh my dear I didn't know you wanted to be in my arms so quickly." Raditz said while grinning at her while pulling her closer and licking her cheek.

Kagome couldn't help but shudder in disgust and glare at the man as he grinned at her.

"Don't worry there will be more, so much more once all this over. I will have you screaming my name and begging for more." Raditz said before looking back down at Goku and stomping on his chest again making him scream.

Kagome felt the power before she show the scooter on Raditz's face go off and couldn't believe the power was coming from small little Gohan. But she was soon proving wrong when he destroyed the pod and attacked Raditz. Moving her hand up as soon as Gohan hit Raditz in the stomach she blasted him in the face.

She couldn't help but notice she wasn't the only on shocked that Gohan that that kind of power. Looking back at Raditz she saw he was even down, he had a crack in his armor and was burned in the face from her blast but still not down.

Launching herself she kicked at his face. He quickly moved and delivered a kick of his own sending her a little ways away. Getting up she noticed that Raditz was about to hit Gohan. Moving quickly she grabbed the boy and took the hit sending her and the boy flying to the side.

Goku couldn't believe what he had just seen not only did his son have incredible power but Kagome seemed to able to hold her own against Raditz better than him and Piccolo could. He was trying to get Gohan to ran when Raditz stepped closer and he couldn't do anything but watch as Raditz was about to hit Gohan. He eyes widened when he suddenly saw Kagome appear and grab Gohan and take the blow that sent her and his son flying.

"Foolish woman! You're no good to me dead." Raditz said while glaring at Kagome for taking the hit meant for the boy. He knew that if the boy had power like that if he was ever trained he would be dangerous so he decided to kill the brat.

Kagome was trying to get up but the hit had made her vision blur. She could hear Goku begging for him to stop that Gohan was just a boy and she heard Raditz responds and knew he would kill Gohan. Closing her eyes she was about to raise a barrier to protect Gohan and fight against Raditz again when she heard a noise. Opening her eyes she saw Goku holding onto Raditz when though her vision was still blurred she saw him and heard him yelling at Piccolo to attack them. That even if it killed him to stop Raditz.

Just as she saw Piccolo release the attack she was going to jump up and try and get Goku out of the way but the attack hit them both before she could get to him. Moving to Goku she raised her hand to try and heal him but, she knew the damage was too much and she wouldn't be able to close the wound fast enough.

"The fool all he did was get himself killed along with me." Raditz while holding a hand to his wound.

"Ha, I wouldn't worry about that." Piccolo said while walking over.

"And why is that?" Raditz asked while looking at him.

"Because he will get wished back by the dragon balls so really you're the only one that is going to be staying dead." Piccolo said while smiling down at him.

"Dragon balls?" Raditz asked.

Giving a huff and laugh, "We have something on this planet called dragon balls. There are seven all together and when brought together can grant any wish even bringing the dead back to life. So you see you will be alone in death." Piccolo said while smiling but quickly frowning when he heard Raditz laugh.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that green man. For you see the device on my face is also a transmitter and my other Saiyan comrades heard everything. And they will come. I know they will come." Raditz said while coughing and spitting blood.

"When?" Goku asked while trying to raise his head while Kagome was still trying to heal him.

"When will they get here? How long?" Goku asked again.

"One year. And they will destroy everything. And they are twice stronger than me." He said before he gave another laugh then gasp before he died.

Kagome was still trying to heal Goku and almost froze in healing him when she heard that more like Raditz were coming and they were stronger than him. She didn't even notice that a ship had landed and her cousin, Bulma, and the old master showed up she was still trying to get his wound to heal.

"Goku, Kagome!" Krillin yelled as he ran toward them.

"Goku I brought you a sensu bean." Krillin said while hurrying toward them.

Goku gave a small laugh, "I don't think it will work this time Krillin. Kagome you can stop all you're doing is draining yourself." He said before looking over trying to find Gohan.

"Where is Gohan?" He asked/

"He is safe Goku I promise." Kagome said while looking down and pushing his hair back trying to comfort him.

"That's good Chi Chi would kill me if he got hurt." He said while looking at his son before looking up at Kagome.

"Thank you Kagome for protecting him even though you didn't have to." He said while smiling up at her and really looking at her eyes and seeing how blue they looked.

"It was no problem Goku, I couldn't stand the thought of him getting hurt if I could stop it." She said while still brushing his hair back.

Goku just smiled up at her wondering why he couldn't have gotten to spend more time with her before all this had happened. He tried to take a breath and knew it was almost over and smiled at everyone before looking back up at Kagome and grinning at her again. Before he gave his last breathe he couldn't help but think if Kagome had been an angle sent to break him to haven he would have fallen her in an instant. Before closing his eyes with the image of Kagome's face in his mind to take him on.


	3. Chapter 3

_**HERE IT IS PEOPLE I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT AND I AM SO HAPPY WITH THE REVIEWS SO FAR I MAKES ME HAPPY THAT PEOPLE LIKE IT.**_

_**SO THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT FAVORITED, FOLLOWS, AND REVIEWED THE STORY I AM HAPPY .**_

_**OKAY SO FAR MOST OF THE VOTES IS GOING VEGETA, KAGOME, AND GOKU AND I THINK THAT MIGHT BE WHAT IT WILL BE UNLESS OTHERS VOTE TO CHANGE IT.**_

_**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! I DON'T KNOW YOU LIKE IT OR THE PAIRING YOU WANT UNLESS YOU REVIEW PEOPLE.**_

_**I OWN NOTHING...SAD FACE.**_

***Chapter 3***

Kagome gave a sigh as she watched Goku die but quickly jumped up and back when his body disappeared from sight.

"It seems Kami has a plan for him." Piccolo said while looking at them.

Looking over at him Kagome watched he seemed to be in pain then finally gave a yell. Her eyes widened as she saw a new arm shot out, when she saw this her mind started working overtime on the medical possibilities. Giving a shack of her head and deciding to give more thought into now instead of the medical thoughts. She walked over and picked up Gohan out of Bulma's arms and giving her a smile before holding the boy close and nuzzling his head. She couldn't help but smile when Gohan returned it even while unconscious he seemed to know he was safe in her arms.

"So who is going to tell Chi-Chi?" Krillin asked while looking over at the boy who was been held by his cousin.

"I really don't care about that. But the boy will be coming with me." Piccolo said as he put his cloak and hat back on.

"Why so you can eat him?" Bulma asked while shaking in fear of Piccolo.

Giving a huff, "Stupid woman. The boy holds great power and is going to need training if we are going to beat the Saiyans. And since his father is dead that means I am the only one who can really train him." Piccolo said while moving toward Kagome since she was holding Gohan.

Kagome looked up at him as he came closer and gave him a smirk, "You are the only one strong enough to teach him are you?" she asked while looking at him, when she saw him flinch and eyes widen she knew she had him. Turning to look at Bulma she decided to take control of this and get order set before she lost he mind.

"Bulma is the offer to work for you still on the table?" she asked while watching the woman look at her with widened eyes.

"Ah…..Yea!?" Bulma said while wondering what Kagome is getting at.

"Good I need you to buy my contract from the hospital. I hate to leave them but I can't train and get ready for this fight if I am running to the hospital all the time." She said as she looked at the woman before giving a sigh.

"I have some ideas I need to run by you here soon but right now I am going to go with Piccolo for a time then we can talk. Does that sound okay?" she asked while giving the blue haired woman a smile.

"Um…Sure I guess…But why are you going to go with Piccolo and why do you need to get ready for the fight?" Bulma asked while both Krillin and Roshi was thinking it.

Piccolo couldn't help but laugh as he heard the question. "This woman held out against Raditz better than I or Goku could. She is stronger than both of us together." He said while enjoying how everyone's eyes widened as looked at Kagome in shock.

"K..K.. is…that true?" Krillin asked looking at his younger cousin in shock at hearing what Piccolo said not really wanting to believe his cousin was that strong.

Giving a sigh and reaching up with one hand she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yes Krillin it is true everything he said. I will explain everything to you later right now we all have things to do so it will have to wait." Kagome said while looking back at them before she floated a few inches off the ground.

"Bulma I know where capsule corp. is I will be there in a day or so and we can talk about everything and brainstorm." Kagome said while giving them all a smile and floating higher into the air and nodding to Piccolo before flying off with him while still holding Gohan in her arms.

Still on the ground the three were looking off toward where Kagome went with Piccolo.

"That is some cousin you have there Krillin." Roshi said while turning and looking at his old student.

"Yea, but why didn't she ever tell me about have powers or even being able to fight?" he asked while still looking off the way that Kagome went.

"Krillin I am sure she had a good reason and will tell you but like she said it will have to be at another time. Now who is going to go tell Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked while looking over at Krillin already knowing she wasn't going to do it.

Kagome landed a few feet away from Piccolo and looked at him.

"So how do you plan on training him?" she asked while still holding Gohan close.

"Don't worry about that right now. I want know how and where you got such power and skill from." He said while looking at her.

Kagome gave him a smirk, "What do you know about mikos?" she asked and enjoyed watching his eyes widen as he took a step back.

"Miko!?...That can't be your kind has been dead for centuries! Any now are just foolish girls pretending to be a true shrine maiden." He said looking at the woman standing before him.

Kagome gave a laugh while looking at him, "That is true which means I am the last true miko in the world. I am not a normal miko like the ones before I am something else and after I do what is needed I probably won't be same as I am now." She said looking away and down at Gohan while running a hand through his hair.

"What do you mean?" Piccolo asked wondering what she was getting at.

"Have you ever heard about something called the Shikon jewel before?" when she heard his gasp she gave a sad smile before looking at him.

"That isn't possible the last them anyone saw the jewel was five hundred years ago and it was said to disappear from the world along with the miko that guarded it." He said while not believe what he was hearing. Few knew of the jewel it was a legend.

"That is true the last time actually saw the jewel was five hundred years ago. The jewel went back to where it come from and sent the miko back to home." She said while looking up at him with sad eyes before raising her hand and pulling the collar of her shirt down to show what looked a pink circle and seemed to glow under her skin.

Piccolo couldn't help but stare at her in shock he wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. Then it hit him what she said.

"It was you that was the guardian of the jewel and got rid of it!" he said while still staring at her in shock.

"Yes, I was and am still the guardian of the jewel." She said while letting go of her shirt and looking back up at him.

"But how? And what did you mean about doing something and becoming something else?" he asked while looking at her while coming out of his shock.

"I was born with the jewel inside of me. For right now I don't really want to go into detail about the story I will tell you one day but right now let's move on." She said while moving toward him and looking up at him.

"The way I will change is even though the jewel returned to my body it didn't fuse with me. It is waiting for me to accept it and in a since I will be the jewel, or something new altogether I am not a hundred percent sure at this moment. But there is a reason I am telling you this." She said while still looking him in the eyes.

"And what is it?" Piccolo asked while still looking down at her.

Giving a sigh she closed her eyes, "When I fuse the jewel with my soul I don't know what will happen exactly….But I do know my powers will be out of control I will need someone there in case I can't keep control if need be you will have to knock me out and if need be end my life before something happens." She said while looking but at him with a dead serious look on her face.

Piccolo couldn't believe that this woman was basically telling him that if everything went wrong to kill her. He had never known of any human who was willing to go that far, many would run away and try and hide. But this woman was wanting and asking for his help and he knew he couldn't do anything but help her with this.

Giving a sigh and closing his eyes then opening them back up and looking at her, "Fine I will help you." He said while looking at her and seeing the look of relief of her face made him wonder if this woman knew who and what he was, but decided to wait and ask another day right now they would need all the help they could get for what was coming.

"When do you want to do this?" he asked while still looking at her.

"A week. It will give me time to make sure everything is ready both with myself and everyone else." She said while giving him a sad smile.

"Fine. Now what about the boy?" he asked while looking down at the kid still knocked out in her arms.

Looking down at Gohan she smiled and kissed his head, "If everything goes right I will help you train him and get him ready but if it doesn't…..well then you get him all to yourself." She said while grinning up at him at the end.

Piccolo couldn't help but smirk at hearing her say that, but quickly frowned for some reason the thought of this woman not being around upset him for some reason. Looking down at her he couldn't help but wonder why that was and decided to wait and try and figure it out later.

"It's time to wake the kid up training starts now." He said while looking at Gohan.

Giving a nod of her head she looking down at Gohan and smiling at him, "Hey, Gohan it's time to get up." She said while giving him a bounce to help wake him up.

When he opened his eyes sleepily she smiled down and kissed his nose and laughed when he went cross eyed before smiling up at her.

"AH, Kagome are you okay? Where's dad and that guy?" he asked while looking up at her to see if she was hurt then started looking around till he saw Piccolo and tightened his hold on her not understanding what was going on.

Kagome gave me a gentle squeeze to make him look back up at her when he did she looked down and gave him a sad smile.

"Gohan we have to talk okay and I know you are a very bright boy so I know you will understand okay?" she asked while still holding him and seeing him look back over at Piccolo then back at her and nodding.

"Okay, Gohan the man from earlier is gone he is dead but honey your dad died to." She said and when she saw him start to panic she spoke again.

"Now Gohan your dad told you about the dragon balls right?" when she saw him nod she went on. "Well you know the balls can bring him back so he won't be gone forever okay?" she asked and smiled at him to try and make him feel better when she saw him nod again she raised him up and kissed his cheek and wrapped the tears that had fallen from his face.

Pulling back and looking at him, "Now Gohan you have a great power inside of you and Piccolo and hopefully I am going to train you so you can use that power and protect yourself and everyone. There are two guys they are just like Raditz but stronger so we all have to train to stop them when they get here." She said looking at him she saw him nod again before she gave him a hug and sat him on the ground. She couldn't help but smile and want to pick him back up when he grabbed her leg and held onto it.

"Now Gohan I have to leave for a little bit but I will be back and while I am gone Piccolo is going to start your training and watch after you okay." She said while nodding toward Piccolo, but she knew Gohan didn't like that idea and tightened his hold on her leg. Giving a sigh knowing the boy wasn't going to let go without some form of reassurance.

Going down onto her knees beside the boy she gave him a smile before looking and finding a small smooth stone and picked it up. Glancing over she noticed both Piccolo and Gohan were watching her trying to figure out what she was doing. When the stone was in her hand she let her hands engulf the stone and changed it to a small blue stone. When she opened her hand and showed it to Gohan he gasped and looked at the stone.

"Now Gohan I have put my power in this stone and I will know where you are at all times and when you hold it tight it will feel like I am holding you in my arms because my power with wrap around you." She said while handing him the stone and watching as he tightened his grip on the stone and seeing him smile as he proved she was right.

Standing back up she looked over at Piccolo, "I will be back soon to check on him and answer more of your questions." She said and smiled when he nodded. Looking back down at Gohan she reached and picked him up as he raised his arms up to her.

Giving a laugh she rubbed noses with him and grinned when he laughed giving him a quick kiss she sat him back down.

"I'll be back soon okay Gohan? Just remember that and keep the stone close." She said while raising up into the air and waving at him and nodding to Piccolo before flying off toward where Bulma lived.

It didn't take her long to get to Bulma's place landing in the backyard since she really didn't want to draw attention to her or Bulma she walked over and knocked on the door. She was surprised to see a young looking blonde show up and smile at her.

"Hello, there dear. Oh my word but you are beautiful!" she said while smiling at her.

Kagome really didn't know what to do but smile at the woman before speaking, "Hello my name is Kagome I am here to speak to Bulma. We spoke earlier and she knew I was stopping by if it is alright." Kagome said while still smiling at the woman.

"That is fine dear Bulma is in the living room right now so why don't you go ahead and go see her." Bunny said while smiling at her.

Giving a nod Kagome walked past the woman and headed to where she could feel Bulma at. Once entering the room she saw the woman sitting on the couch looking at some papers in her hands.

"Is this a bad time Bulma?" she asked while watching the woman jump and giving a laugh and smile when she saw it.

"Good Kami Kagome! You just took a year off my life don't sneak up on people like that!" Bulma said while moving to stand look at the laughing miko.

"I am sorry Bulma but the blonde woman did tell me I could come in and I walked like I normally do." She said while smiling at her before glancing at the papers and saw that they where forms about what looked like her contract at the hospital.

"Those my contracts?" Kagome asked while moving toward the table and picking them up and reading them over quickly.

"Yea, the hospital really didn't want to let you go but like any business they wanted the money more." Bulma said while looking at Kagome who was finished looking over her contracts before nodding and setting them back down.

"It is fine it doesn't hurt my feelings from what I heard a lot of places where trying to buy my contract. But now onto the more important things, I have an idea for training but I will need your help with it if you think you are up for it." Kagome said while giving the scientist a smile which turned into a grin when the woman smiled back.

Bulma was really interested in the idea that Kagome had and wanted to hear what it was and she was shocked when she heard it.

"Can you build a machine that can increase gravity?" Kagome asked while still smiling at her.

Bulma couldn't believe what this woman was asking but then quickly started running the numbers and possibilities through her mind and she couldn't help but grin back at Kagome.

"It is possible but why?" she asked wanting to know the reason behind the idea.

"Well we know that the Saiyans coming here are from a different planet and even in our own galaxy they planets have different forms of gravity." When she saw Bulma nod she went on, "Now like anyone training the environment is always a key factor. Now imagine how someone who is training on a higher gravity what would happen?" Kagome asked and she knew Bulma understood when her eyes widened and she started laughing.

"Their power would go up along with their speed." Bulma said while grinning thinking about how much stronger someone could get like Goku if they trained in higher gravity.

"Exactly! So now I just need you to build it and I will be the one to test it since I have powers and fighting skills plus with my medical knowledge we can made sure it is safe for the body." Kagome said while smiling toward Bulma.

"Well like it said it is possible, but I would have to really put some work into it. Maybe getting my dad in on it would make it easier and how it up faster." Bulma said while putting her face in her hand while thinking and trying to run the numbers and other things through her mind.

"That is fine I have something I have to do in a week anyway so it gives you time to work on it and if not ready in time at least Goku could use it." Kagome said now really going to tell Bulma what was going to happen in a week better to wait and explain it to her mother before hand before anyone else. Glancing back over at Bulma she smiled as she noticed the woman had went into scientist mode before heading toward the door.

"I'll be back later so we can talk about this I need to call Krillin and talk to him about getting my bag back." Kagome said while moving.

"Oh, yea and once you get it Kagome why don't you stay here with me that way we can get this gravity machine running for you." Bulma said while looking at her as she walked toward the door.

"That sounds like a plan Bulma and I will see you later." She said before walking out the room and heading back the way she come. She was already thinking about how to explain this to her mother, brother, grandfather, and then Krillin. While she walked outside and started back the way toward the island house Krillin stayed at.


	4. Chapter 4

_**HELLO TO EVERYONE I HOPE EVERYONE IS WELL AND STILL WITH ME LOL. WELL HERE IS THE LATEST UPDATE AND I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT. AND TRUST ME THE FIGHTING AND EVERYTHING LIKE THAT WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO JUST BARE WITH ME PEOPLE LOL.**_

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

_**SO FAR THE MOST VOTES IS GOKU KAGOME VEGETA BUT KEEP PLACING YOUR VOTES PEOPLE.**_

_**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS.**_

***Chapter 4***

Kagome gave a sigh as she flew through the air to meet up with Piccolo, the week was up and it was time for her to fuse the jewel with her soul. She closed her eyes as she thought back about what had happened in the past week.

FLASHBACK

After leaving Bulma's she arrived on the island and saw that her bag was still sitting on the beach. After speaking to Roshi she found out her cousin had already left to speak to a woman named Chi-Chi. She left the island after asking the old master to tell her cousin where and who she was staying with and that she needed to speak to him when he come back.

After returning back to Bulma's and being shown a room by the blonde from earlier, who she found out was Bulma's mother and couldn't get over how young the woman looked. After putting all her things away she went to the lap and spoke with Bulma and her father, who seemed really pleased that she was there and they began speaking about medicines, and medical equipment and what was better and what could use an upgrade.

When she saw how late it was she excused herself and went to her room to sleep. When she got there she couldn't help but think back about everything and she wanted to speak to her mother. Placing a barrier around her room so none could hear, reaching over and picking up her cell phone she called home.

"Kagome, honey is everything alright?" Kagome couldn't help but smile when she heard her mother's voice. It was true she was a fighter now and had been for years now and with her powers, but she still thought her mother was the strongest person in the world.

"Hey, mama and everything is fine but I do need to speak to you and explain something's." She said really not looking forward to telling her mother she might die from fusing the jewel with her soul.

"Kagome, dear what is wrong I can tell by your voice that something has happened?" her mother asked. Kagome couldn't help but keep smiling as she leaned back against the head board of the bed and told her mother everything that had happened.

"Oh, Kagome why does this all have to happen to you?" her mother said.

Kagome leaned her head back and closed her eyes she could hear the sadness in her mother's voice and it broke her heart to hear it.

"It will be okay mama I promise. But you know me I can't not do something….And I have a feeling even if I didn't decide to fuse the jewel with my soul it would do it, itself after so long even if I didn't want it." Kagome told her mother knowing that what she said was most likely true, the jewel wasn't meant to the world and try and find a way out. Since she was born with it in her, she couldn't help but think over the years that if she never went into the past the jewel would have already fused with her. And without her knowledge or control now she could have destroyed many lives before her own was taken by the power.

"My dear you don't know that! The jewel could just simply vanish." She said.

Kagome gave a dry chuckle as she heard this, but understood where her mother was coming from and why she was hoping to change her mind. What she was going to do could very well destroy her very soul and not even hurt the jewel which means it fight for the jewel would happen again only this time without someone to purify it and control the power.

"No mama I know it would have happened…..You have thought of it as well we both know it wouldn't that easy." Kagome said while looking up at the ceiling. She could her mother take a shaky breathe and knew this was hard on her mother.

"Kagome….I need you to promise me that you will make it through this…you have done too much my dear for it all to end like that." Her mother said.

"I promise mama I will return I always have and always will." Kagome said as tears started to roll down her face as she heard her mother cry while trying to hide it from her.

After promise to call home every day and speak to her mother, brother, and grandfather, Kagome hung up the phone and laid on the bed and tried to stop the tears before she fell asleep."

End Flashback

Kagome spread her senses out and located Piccolo and she could tell that Gohan wasn't far from him since he still had the stone. Kagome couldn't help but smile while thinking about the small boy who she couldn't help but want to pick up and cuddle. She had learned something's when she went to check on him the next day. The first that made her raise an eyebrow was that Piccolo had basically left little Gohan out on his own and told him that if he survived then he would train him. But she knew that he wasn't far from the boy he was keeping an eye on him to see how he handle things.

The second and what pissed her off the most was she learned that Gohan's mother never really cared wither he was happy or not all she wanted was for him to study. At first Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing but once she saw how the boy seemed to crave motherly affection she couldn't stop herself from holding him and doing something it seemed his own mother wouldn't do and that was love him.

The longer she talked and spend with Gohan the more she started seeing him as hers instead of someone else's child. When she was around she noticed the boy seemed happier and acted more like the kid he was supposed to be and wanted to be. Being with Gohan reminded her of Shippo and it made her heart hurt when she thought about him since she knew she would never see or hold her fox kit in her arms again.

She gave a shake of her head and focused on Piccolo and decided it was time to start this and get past what she knew was coming. When she saw Piccolo she stopped near him and looked at him, she could tell that he was nervous as she was. Because they both didn't know what was going to happen to her and if he would be strong enough to help her or stop her if he had to.

"Are you ready?" Piccolo asked while glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes.

Giving a sigh, "As ready as I will ever be I guess." She said in a soft voice before moving toward one of the mountains and landing on it before turning and looking back up at him.

"Like we have talked about I don't know how long this will take or even what will happen. So be ready for anything." She said while moving to the middle and getting into a meditation position on the ground.

Once she relaxed her whole body and mind she let her powers go and flow around her as she went into her own mind and subconscious.

As she went deeper into her own mind she heard what seemed like two voices auguring about something, when she got closer she could hear them better.

"We have to let go! We have done enough she is strong enough for the power I am tried I wish to finally move on." A female voice said.

"That stupid girl doesn't have it in her to take the power if the past is anything to go by she will break and neither of us will be free and forever trapped here." A male voice said and from what Kagome could tell by his tone he was pissed.

"She has proven herself, you and I both know this was meant to happen…..It was planned by the Kami's themselves she was always meant to have this power." The woman said while sounding sad at what she was speaking.

"It doesn't matter if she was meant for it! Even the Kami's don't know if she can live through taking the power. And if she can't take it, it will destroy her very soul!" the male said.

Kagome had heard enough and decided to know who was speaking and what they were speaking about.

Piccolo couldn't help but shake in astonishment and horror as he looked at Kagome's body. Instead of still being on the ground sitting like she was she was now floating five feet of the ground and glowing three different colors blue, pink, and purple. He didn't understand what was going on and he hoped she would pull through this because looking at her right now he didn't know if he had anywhere near the power to stop her if he had to.

While in her mind Kagome moved toward the voices and noticed the power and knew it was coming from the jewel. When she reached where she heard the voices she looked around and saw no one. Spreading her powers out she was quickly sent flying backwards and couldn't help but cry out from the pain.

"I told you the girl wasn't ready and can't handle the power if she is already in pain just from that she won't be able to handle fusing the jewel with herself or the power from it." The male voice said.

"You don't give her enough credit she will make it through this and we will be free at last." The female voice said.

Kagome was bent over gasping from the pain as she listened to the voices and could only think of two people that would be here in her mind and only because of the jewel. Even though it still hurt she stood straight up and looked into the darkness and called out.

"Why are you both still with the jewel? Midoriko? Magatsuhi?" she asked knowing she got it right when she saw two what appeared to be glowing clouds a pink one and a purple one.

"How do you know that is who we are?" the male voice said while sounding doubtful.

Kagome gave a dry humorless chuckle, "Who else would it be but the two of you? It is because of the two that the jewel even exists in the first place. So why wouldn't your souls still be attached to it?" Kagome asked while looking at the clouds.

"You are correct Kagome." The voice of Midoriko said in a gentle voice.

"Then why are you both still here? After the jewel was completed you both should have been released from the jewel when it returned to my body." Kagome asked not understand why the two were still bound to the jewel.

"That is because until you have either become one with the jewel and set us free or destroyed by the jewel locking us here for all eternity." Magatsuhi said more liked growled at her.

"Why do I even have to become one with the jewel in the first place? And why a minute ago did you think I couldn't handle becoming one with it?" she asked trying to understand what she already figured would happen.

Midoriko decided to answer the first question, "Because the Kami's have had the in play for centuries. From my fight with Magatsuhi, and making the jewel. To Kikyo having the jewel and making Naraku and sealing Inuyasha to the tree. To you being born with the jewel inside your body getting pulled back in time and shattering the jewel. It was all meant to make you strong enough to control the power because you was meant for something great." Midoriko said while sounding like a mother explaining something to her child.

Kagome closed her eyes as she thought about what Midoriko had said and then couldn't help but start laughing at it all.

"I always thought the Kami's were messing with me since my fifteenth birthday, but even I didn't think they would be so willing to ruin so many lives for one small jewel." She said while wondering and thinking back to all her friends and how the Kami's had played them all.

"Get use to it girl the Kami's any care when everything is going the way they want." Magatsuhi said.

Kagome looked toward the purple cloud, "I already figured that but why is it you don't think I can handle this?" she asked again wanting an answer.

Magatsuhi gave a sigh if he still had a form Kagome had a feeling he would be pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Because even though we are both trapped to the jewel the Kami's made test if you will for you on the jewel. And once you begin you are on your own we can't help control the power anymore. The jewel will test your will power make you doubt yourself, all the choices you have made, bring forth all your regrets, make you see things you never wanted to see…..That is why I don't think you can handle it." He said.

Kagome couldn't believe what she had heard, but at the same time she didn't think it would be that easy. Closing her eyes she thought about everything she had been through to this point in her life all she and her friend had done and sacrificed for and knew that even if she had to go through it all over again she wouldn't give a second thought and would do it.

Opening her eyes she looked at both clouds with a serious look in her eyes, "That doesn't leave much choice does it?" she said before turning away from them and walking toward where she felt the jewel's power.

Piccolo had been watching over Kagome for over four hours now and she didn't seem to be move and nothing was happening, and he was starting to think she could do it without any problem and gave a smirk.

He was quickly proven wrong when he was blasted backwards from the power lash and when he looked back at her he couldn't help but widening his eyes. She was screaming and was floating higher into the air and looked like she was in pain. Her hands and feet glowed blue from her power, her hair flying all around her. When he looked at her face he wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was scared instead of the soft, warm blue eyes he had gotten used to seeing. Her eyes were hardened and was all blue like her hands and feet and seemed power was coming out of even her eyes.

It seemed to now was the time that he had been waiting for and he couldn't help but wonder would she be able to handle the power that he could feel coming out of her right now. And what would become of her once everything was said and done would she still be the same or would the power drive her insane.

Piccolo frowned and crossed his arms and stayed where he was and hoping that the she would be able to control what she had unleashed inside over herself. He truly hoped she made it through this because grant it he wouldn't admit to anyone not even her, but in the past week he gotten attached to her. She was the first person who actually treated him with respect not fear and didn't mind sitting and meditating beside of him long periods of time. He didn't want anything to happen to her because that would mean he would be alone again and not have anyone who cared about him. And plus he didn't think the world would be able to handle losing someone as pure as her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A GREAT 4TH WEEKEND AND WAS SAFE. DEAR LORD THIS CHAPTER JUST TOOK TO MUCH TO MAKE AND I FEEL DRAINED AFTER WRITING IT, BUT I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT AND ALL THE GOOD STUFF WILL BE COMING UP SOON.**_

_**I OWN NOTHING PEOPLE.**_

_**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**_

_**IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST TEN OR MORE REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER MY FEELINGS ARE REALLY GOING TO BE HURT! **_

***Chapter 5***

Kagome could feel pain rushing through her body even while she was in this state and knew it was the powers running through her body. Taking a deep breath she looked forward and gritted her teeth she wouldn't fall not to this, she had done too many things and still had people depending on her so she wouldn't let it in here. She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when she heard a voice.

"So you think you can take the power that the jewel will give you?" a voice said.

Kagome looked around and she didn't know who this voice belonged to but then it hit her when she thought back to what Magatsuhi had said earlier.

"So the Kami's have given you enough to let you speak and think while I take this test Shikon?" she asked while closing her eyes and waiting.

What sounded like laughter before a voice that was neither male nor female spoke again.

"Very good Miko! I truly didn't think you get that, but yes I am what you call your tester to see if you truly are meant to be one with the jewel." It said while starting to glow and a shape similar to the jewel floated in front of her.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the pink light before speaking, "Then let us start shall we?" she asked while moving to relax the muscles in her neck and shoulders.

"In a hurry to meet your fate are you?" the voice said.

Kagome looked at the jewel and answered it, "I have already met my fate and here I stand to take on another challenge…It might cost me my life and soul but I will never let the choice be taken from my own hands so let us begin." She said while getting ready for whatever was thrown at her.

Piccolo stood still in the air as hours still went by and the power never changed till all at once it flared up again. He watched his eyes hardening when the blue color turned a darker color more of a purplish color instead of the once bright blue. He didn't know what she was going through in there but it was obvious that it wasn't good if her powers colors were going dark instead of bright. Looking off to the side he checked in on Gohan to make sure the boy was still alright and noticed that it was getting dark. He then realized that it was soon going to be night time and he had a feeling this wasn't going to be over anytime soon.

Kagome looked around and noticed that she was what looked like the past.

"Oh, so you do remember this place!?" The voice said.

"Kind of hard to forget it." Kagome said while looking around.

"Oh then you would remember this?" the voice spoke again.

Kagome glanced over and gasped as she saw Inuyasha with Kikyo holding her tight and kissing her. Yes she remember this day it was the one that finally broke her heart, but at the same time set her to be the person she is today.

Deciding to give an answer, "Yes I remember this day." She said while watching the two lovers hold each other and promising things to each other. See motion she looked over and saw a younger version of herself hiding behind the tree and crying.

"I also remember this is when I finally admitted that even if I loved Inuyasha I wanted him to be happy even if it wasn't with me." She said while watching the look enter her younger self before she turned and walked away.

"True you gave him up but you still loved him even now a part of you will always love him and wish it was you instead of her….How many times since then have you thought how better everything would have been if only Kikyo wasn't there?" the voice asked sounding right behind her.

Kagome looked over at the couple and thought about what the jewel had said. It was true she did think about it. What if it was her instead? What if Kikyo had never shown back up? Why did she have to be alone? She had thought about all these things over and over as time went by but it was the same answer no matter how she thought about it.

Turning her head to look at the jewel, "You are right I admit I have thought those thoughts over and over, over the years but one thing always made realize why it wasn't me." She said while turning to face the jewel straight on.

"OH, and what is that?" the jewel asked.

Looking over her shoulder and smiling at the couple, "He wasn't the one I was meant to spend my life with. True I loved and still love him that will never change but in the end he was never meant to be mine nor was I meant to be his." She answered while looking back at the jewel while giving it a small smile.

"My love is still out there looking for me and wanting me as much I want him, even if I don't find him in this life doesn't mean I will never find him." She said while still looking at the jewel.

The jewel gave a laugh, "You have passed the first test but do not think Miko that this is over. It will only get harder from here on out." The voice said.

Kagome nodded her head and looked around and noticed that everything had changed again then it hit her where and when she was. It was the day that Kohaku had died after Naraku had ripped the jewel from his back.

She watched as Sango held her brother in her arms and cried and begged for her to save her brother. She had tried oh how she had tried she almost killed herself that day trying to save the boy only to fail and listening to Sango's cries of pain as Miroku tried to comfort her.

And here she was watching it all over again listening to the pain in her best friend's voice as she begged for her brothers' life. She listened as Sango blamed her for her brothers' death how it was all her fault if she hadn't come into the past her brother would still be alive. The words had cut her deep that day and even now hearing them again it still hurt her.

Yes, she knew it was true that if she hadn't been pulled back in time the jewel would never have been taken and shattered. But now that she thought about it, it wasn't her choice to go back in time and given what is happening now she knew that the jewel would try and become one with her. If she hadn't gone back in time and learned what she now knew she would have surely died by now because of the power alone. She was quickly pulled from her thoughts when she heard the jewel speak.

"You see even the woman who was your best friend like a sister blames you for everything that had happened." The voice said while sounding mocking like it was enjoying seeing her in pain.

Kagome already knew what the jewel said was true but deep down, yes she knew Sango had been hurting and grieving and that her words were from pain. But Kagome really couldn't stop feeling guilty but she knew that even if she hadn't gone into the past Kohaku's death would have happened one way or another. It saddened her to think like that but she was no longer the naïve girl she once was.

"Yes, it is true I was to blame because without me the jewel would never have landed in the past, but I do know that Kohaku's death wasn't my fault." She said while still listening to her friends cries.

"Hm, and how do you get that? You didn't save him did you? You couldn't heal him. So how is it not your fault?" the voice asked.

Kagome turned her back on the vision from her past and closed her eyes before answering.

"Because even if I hadn't come into the past he still would have died that is the fate of all mortals is to die…. It is true that I shattered the jewel but I wasn't the one to kill him I tried to save him but how can you save someone who didn't want to be saved." She said.

She had finally admit it a loud something she didn't understand at the time but now she did. While looking into the past she saw something that she hadn't at the time, even though he had died Kohaku wasn't sad he was happy to finally be free.

"I have already accepted the part I played in everything but at the same time I know it isn't all my fault and I can understand Sango's pain and why she said what she did, but even with what she said I still lover her as my best friend and sister." She said while looking up at the jewel when she didn't hear it speak she thought maybe she shocked it.

"Second test pass." The voice said while indeed sounding shocked.

Kagome looked over her shoulder one last time to look at the friends before the vision was gone closer her eyes she let the tears she was holding fall before looking back at the jewel. Silently hoping the tests would be over soon because even if she accepted everything the memories and seeing everything still hurt.

Piccolo looked at Kagome as she seemed to be the only source of light during the night. He was glad when he saw the power start to return to what looked like a blue color, he hoped that meant she was getting control over the powers and hopefully this would be over soon.

"You have two more tests if you can pass them then will be granted the power…if not you know what will happen." The voice said while now not sounding so sure anymore.

Giving a sigh, "I remember lets finish this." She said while turning and watching as everything changed again and she knew what and when it was. The final battle against Naraku.

As she looked around she noticed that is near the end all the enemies had been killed. Sango had laid dead off to the side Kirara had fallen with her mistress trying to protect the woman. Miroku was leaning against a tree bleeding from his shoulders and clenching his right hand where the wind tunnel was trying to hold it off. Inuyasha was trying to protect a wounded Kikyo with only one arm since the other was useless.

The only one seemly to still be in one piece was the demon of the west Sesshomaru who was fighting Naraku. Kagome looked to the side and saw herself barely standing the once white shirt was a bright red from all the blood she had lost trying to protect herself along with her friends. Even with all the training she had gotten from Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku she was still heavily wounded.

Kagome gave a sigh since she knew what was going to happen next and watched as she saw a replay of everything that happened that day.

Even though she was heavily wounded she created a strong barrier around Miroku's hand and watched as he calmed down before nodding to her. Putting her power into her hands she ran forward to engage in fighting Naraku. She dodged as best that she could but was soon thrown backwards, and fell to her knees trying to catch her breathe.

Kagome watched herself and noticed the look in her younger versions eyes and knew she had finally figured out what was needed.

Raising to her feet she held out her right hand and let it glow blue before speaking.

"Return to me!" And watched as the jewel shot from Naraku to rest in her hand while becoming pure again before the shards she had merged with it making it whole. As soon as the jewel was whole there was no wishing upon it, no seeing the priestess who created it, nothing at all like everyone thought would happen. As soon as the jewel was whole it shot straight into her chest making her scream in pain and horror at what had just happened.

While she was holding her chest in pain Sesshomaru had finished Naraku by thrusting his sword and hand though the spider and letting his poison and power finish the spider off. Once he was done nothing was left of Naraku as the poison destroyed everything that the sword hadn't.

Kagome looked away as she knew what happened next she listened as her younger self begged with Sesshomaru to save her friends and use Tenseiga to bring them back. Even to this day Kagome was happy that neither Shippo nor Rin was there for any of it. She listened as he brought back Sango and Kiara only to hear Sango's cries that it wasn't fair how she was back and her brother still dead.

Kagome heard as everyone tried to calm her down but Sango wouldn't hear any of it and still blamed Kagome for everything. She even heard where her younger self agreed with her friend which made the whole field enter silence. She didn't even react when she heard herself asking to raise her kit since she knew she wouldn't be able to and to make him into a strong and proud demon.

She heard the others begging her to stay that she didn't have to go that everything was fine now, but she knew it never would have worked if she had stayed. Even now she knew that everyone would have still blamed her for everything it would be better to return to her time and let the others have the peace that they deserved.

She finally turned and looked over her shoulder and watched her younger self turn and head toward the well. Taking her eyes off her friends she finally show what her younger self never had, was the look on Sango's face when she realized what she had done. Looking at the others she saw different looks on everyone's face from sadness, hurt, betrayal, and understanding.

"Do you truly believe what you did was the right thing? You could have stayed with everyone instead you left them as soon as the battle was over. Did you ever wonder what happened to them or were you do worried about your life in the present to think of them?" the jewel asked.

Kagome closed her eyes before she answered, "What I did is neither right nor wrong but was the better choice. If I would have stayed there would have always been resentment in the air no matter what we all had been through. With me leaving they never had to feel guilty for hating me for causing their pain….And yes I did and do still think about everyone I wonder if they missed and thought about me as much as I did them. I wonder if Sango married the perverted monk, I wonder if Inuyasha went to hell with Kikyo or stayed and lived his life, and I wonder if my kit grew up to be the proud and honorable demon I hoped he would be…But I learned as time went on that no matter what I would hold everyone in my heart and never forget so they would live on even if it was just in my heart they would forever be by my side." She said not once opening her eyes as she thought about the past and every time she wished she could jump down the well and be with her other family.

It was quiet before she heard the voice speak one simple word, "Pass."

Kagome was starting to wonder if the jewel was upset that she was passing the tests or if it really didn't care one way or another. Giving a sigh she opened her eyes knowing that this would be the last and final test but when she opened her eyes she saw the one thing she hoped and prayed that she would never see. Her family laying on the ground all dead blood pooling under and around each of them and the looks of horror on all their faces.

Kagome did something at that moment she had never done before never in the past, not during the tests never in her life. She let out a blood curdling scream of pain and horror as she looked at her family.

Piccolo was starting to relax since Kagome looked be controlling everything and it seemed like it was all going right. But he was soon proving wrong when Kagome gave a scream that Piccolo had a feeling would haunt his dreams at the sound. He had never heard someone make a sound like that before like they had just lost everything. As he watched her body glowed purple and was turning darker and her body was floating higher into her air. Piccolo's eyes widened as he watched and felt the power and how dark it seemed but he hoped that this was something that Kagome could pull through.

Kagome tried to rush forward to reach her family but was stopped looking down she saw she was being held back. Looking up at her family she tried to pull away to get to them she knew she could save them if she only could reach them. Her whole body froze when she heard a voice she never thought she would hear again.

"Couldn't save them could you miko?" Naraku laughed as he moved to stand in front of him.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE SESSHOMARU KILLED YOU!" She screamed as she looked up at him.

She watched him laugh before moving to cup her face and look her in the eyes, "Nothing can kill me miko didn't you know that? I was meant to have the jewel….and you." He said while leaning down as if to kiss her.

Kagome pulled her head back and glared at him, "Never! Never will the jewel or I belong to you!"

As she said it she looked at her family once more before knowing that she would have to stop him again before she could even reach them. Giving a sigh she closed her eyes and relaxed her whole body.

"Oh, have you decided that you can't fight? That's good you know you could never defeat me." He said while laughing.

Kagome didn't care what he said it didn't matter anymore if she lost her life and soul as long as this monster never gained control of the jewel. She would never let someone like him ever gain control of any power that could hurt and kill others at his whim.

Opening her eyes she did something she never thought she would have to do she released everything that was in her body and soul. Kagome didn't wonder if this would cost her, her soul because she knew it would be worth it.

Piccolo watched as the power seemed to burst forth and her powers turned a bright blue again and seemed to a points turn white. He could feel the pureness coming off her and he didn't understand how someone this pure could still be a part of this world.

Kagome didn't notice that everything had disappeared her family bodies gone, Naranku gone. She was once again surrounded by darkness but she didn't see any of it as she let her powers go. All she could think of was how she was willingly to forsake everything that was her to get rid of the evil that was Naraku. She was quickly pulled from her thoughts as she floated in nothingness as her whole glowed blue.

"You have passed the final test." The voice said as the jewel appeared right in front of her.

"The final test?" Kagome asked as she finally looked around and noticed it was only her and the jewel.

"Yes because you was truly willing to let yourself be destroyed just to stop evil from taking control of the jewel. Not even the priestess Midoriko was willing to give up her very soul to do what you just did. That is why you have passed child and now the power of the jewel will join with you and you will become the jewel." The voice said while sounding proud.

Kagome thought it over, "What will happen to Midoriko and Magatsuhi?" she asked while looking at it and tilting her head to the side as she heard laughter.

"Such a pure soul you don't even worry about what will happen to you just what will happen to others." The voice said, "To answer you child they will finally be free to move on to the afterlife. But you should know some things will change about you."

Kagome nodded her head she was happy for the two and hoped they would find happiness. When the jewel spoke about changes to her, she already figured out she wouldn't be the same.

"I didn't think I would be the same after this really but what kind of changes are we talking about?" she asked while looking at the jewel.

"The changes won't really be physically your looks won't change, but your strength will increase, speed, and as you know your power will go up but you won't get all the power at once you need to train your body and soul for all the power so it will come with time." The voice said.

"I understand but how long will it take? You most remember I am human I will grow old and die." She said hoping the jewel understood that she didn't truly have all the time in the world. She was shocked when she heard laughter.

"You are no longer truly human child you are something more. But it will take however long till you can control the power. As for the time child you no longer age like a human but sadly I don't know how you will age the kamis never said only that you age somewhat like a powerful demon would very slowly, maybe even slower. But don't think it makes you immortal you can still die your just harder and tougher to kill now." The jewel said while sounding like it was all funny to it.

Kagome was a little shocked but she understood and nodded her head but she couldn't help but think, "But what if I fall in love I will outlive them, I already know I will outlive my family but will I have to alone all my long life now?" she asked.

"No, once you have found the person or persons you are meant to be with once you have shared something like a demon mating he will live as long as you do." The voice sounded.

"Wait! What do you mean by they?" she asked in slight horror.

The voice started laughing before sounding like it was disappearing, "Our time is up and you have done what you needed the rest you must discover on your own now. Farewell priestess." The voice said before disappearing.

Piccolo was a little surprised when he saw the sun raising. He quickly looked at Kagome and noticed that her power had calmed down and seemed to settle. He watched as she seemed to regain consciousness but he wasn't ready for what happened next and he cursed as he dived for her body as it seemed to give out and fell out of air.

Piccolo couldn't help but give a sigh of relief when he caught her once he landed on the ground he looked at her and noticed she barely had her eyes open.

"Thanks for the catch I used up to much energy and couldn't hold myself up anymore." She said softly and seemed to be falling asleep in his arms.

"Do you think you can take me to Bulma's I need to rest?" she asked before falling asleep on him.

Piccolo couldn't help but smirk as he looked down at the tiny woman in his arms before flying off toward West City. He couldn't help but wonder what happened to her and decided it would have to wait and hoped she would be up to training once she woke up.

_**I WANT AT LEAST TEN OR MORE REVIEWS REMEMBER THAT PEOPLE! AND THANK YOU FOR**_** READING.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**ALRIGHT PEOPLE I AM BACK AND ALIVE I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER BUT YOU KNOW LIFE HAPPENS AND REALLY I WASN'T REALLY INSPIRED TO WRITE LATELY SO I HOPE IT THIS CHAPTER COMES OUT RIGHT AND PEOPLE LIKE IT IF NOT STAY WITH ME I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER.**_

_**AND THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS LOVE THEM!**_

_**SO MORE REVIEW REVIEWS **_

_**I OWN NOTHING **_

***Chapter 6***

Kagome was sitting in the gravity room that Bulma and her dad had built about two months after she had asked about it. Right now she was meditating while floating in the air letting her powers wrap around her. Even though she was supposed to have a clear mind she couldn't help but think about everything that had happened in the last year.

FLASHBACK

After she had woken up four days after she had merged the jewel with herself. She had called her mother to let her know that she was fine and what had happened. After listening to her mother sounding happy that she lived and crying because of what her daughter had went through, Kagome had hung up and went and looked for Bulma.

Finding Bulma in her lab was in fact easy, when she got into the lab she saw the other woman looking at blueprints and smoking a cigarette. Kagome couldn't help but smirk as she moved closer and leaned down to whisper in Bulma's ear.

"Smoking is going to kill you one day." Kagome couldn't help but bust out laughing when she saw Bulma jump into the air and scream while holding her chest.

"KAGOME!?" Bulma screamed when she saw who it was while she tried to calm her fast beating heart down.

Kagome after calming back down and chuckling just a little bit more.

"Hey, Bulma what are you working on?" Kagome asked while still smiling at the blue haired woman.

Bulma gave her a mock glare, "A way to kill medical geniuses that like to scare me." Bulma said before smiling and getting back in her chair and looking back at the blueprint.

"Actually I am working on that gravity room we talked about right now I am doing the numbers before I have the drones build it." Bulma said while leaning back to look at Kagome as she looked over the blueprints and seemed to be thinking about something.

Bulma didn't know what it was but something about Kagome seemed different like she wasn't the same person. To say she was shocked when she saw Piccolo carrying an unconscious Kagome four days ago, and only saying she over worked herself and that she needed to rest. After that while trying to draw up blueprints for the gravity room she kept watch over Kagome to make sure that she was fine. Seeing the younger woman up and moving and smiling made her relax seeing that Piccolo was right. She was pulled from her thoughts when Kagome spoke.

"You need to change the numbers right here or else the machine will blow up because of an overload in power." Kagome said while pointing to the numbers that needed to be changed.

After that they spoke about the gravity room and what they both were hoping to get out of it. It was during these talks that Kagome learned more about everyone even Bulma's ex who from what she had heard was a totally dick.

As time went one Kagome spent more and more time with Gohan and Piccolo who she had come to know and would say was a close friend even if he didn't want to admit it.

Kagome had gotten really close to Gohan and saw him more of a son than anything it was during one of their many training sessions that Kagome found out something about Gohan's mother that upset her.

They had been sitting on some rocks enjoying a break when Gohan leaned into her side and wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Seeing that the boy needed the comfort Kagome picked him up and sat him in her lap and looked at him.

"Gohan, sweetie what is wrong?" she asked while running a hand through his hair and giving him a smile.

"Why couldn't you be my mother?" Gohan asked which shocked her it wasn't like the boy really spoke of his mother he spoke more about his father than anyone.

Kagome tilted her head and looked him in the eyes when he leaned back and looked at her.

"Gohan why do you say that? I am sure your mother loves you every much." She said while leaning down and kissing his head.

Gohan enjoyed the affection and the love that he saw in Kagome eyes

Gohan gave a shake of his head before leaning into her again, "No, I overhead her once when she was fighting with dad. She said she never wanted a kid and that she wanted a girl not a boy. That boys were bad and would do nothing but get into trouble and cause problems as they got older." He said while sounding like he was about to cry.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing how any mother could say something like that about their own child. Tightening her hold on him she gave him a hug. After hearing that she decided she had made up her mind and didn't care what that woman or even Goku said about it when he was brought back.

Giving him a kiss on his head, "Hey Gohan would you like for me to be your mom?" she asked hoping that Gohan would like the idea. She was quickly proven she asked the right question when he pulled back quickly and was looking at her with such hope and love in his eyes.

"Really!? You would want to be my mom?" he asked really happy at the thought of Kagome being his mother. He didn't admit it to anyone not even Piccolo but he had already started calling Kagome mom in his head and heart, he had never said anything a loud for fear that she wouldn't like it. But, here she was wanting to be a mother to him a real mom not someone who felt like they had to be.

Kagome smiled at him before nodding, "Yes, Gohan I would be honored to be your mother." Kagome said before quickly laughing when the boy gave a cry of happiness and launching at her from her lap and hugging her and saying thank you over and over again.

Kagome held her son close and looked over toward the trees and smiled at Piccolo who had been there the inter time and grinned when he nodded his head.

After that day Gohan had stopped calling her Kagome and called her mom, which made her very happy and when she told her mother about it and what Gohan had said about that woman. Her own mother agreed with her and said she was fine with it and that she would need to talk to the boys' father when he was back about officially adopting him as hers. Kagome remembered how happy Gohan was when she told him about that.

She remembered Piccolo making a comment one day about how Gohan seemed to push his self-more when she was around. She had looked at him and noticed the pride in his eyes when he watched the boy he had been training and basically raising the last few months. It made her remember when she was asleep one night she was woken to a power then watched from her room as the moon was blown up.

"So Piccolo did you finally get tired of the moon mocking you that you blew it up?" she asked while she stood beside him snickering at him when she saw the look on his face.

"What!?" he said while looking at her like she was crazy.

Kagome knowing she was going to have to dodge soon decided to pick at the green man, "Oh, you know how it sits in the sky and stares down at you mocking you for not being as high as it is." She said while moving quickly out of arms reach.

Kagome was still laughing even as Piccolo makes many attempts at hitting her. Only to finally get knocked back and down while she floats in the air above him and smiles down at him. Before becoming serious and landing before moving to help him up.

After that she found out why he did it and about how Gohan had turned into a giant monkey that wanted to destroy everything. She was upset that her son had went through that without her but soon found out from Piccolo that he didn't remember any of it.

End Flashback

Kagome couldn't help but smile at everything that had happened and focused her powers to make small little bowls of blue light, each ball was a different size. She found out that by doing this it helped increase her abilities and powers she learned that she could create just about anything if she thought and focused hard enough.

She had over the last year trained with both Piccolo and Gohan and even spent the night with Gohan outside and held him in her arms as the slept. She and Piccolo had agreed it would be best that she not to fight when the two arrive only if she didn't have a choice. It wasn't that Piccolo didn't think she could fight it was the fact he knew out of everyone that was fighting she was the strongest and only hope they had without Goku.

Kagome was soon jolted out of her thoughts when she felt the power and looked toward the door. They had finale arrived they soon would be one earth, getting up she turned the machine off and headed toward her room to change clothes. She pulled on a pair of gi pants and a tank top as she moved toward the door she grabbed her zip up hoody and put it on while hurrying outside.

She flew toward where she felt they were going to be. She could already tell that Piccolo and Gohan was there since they were the closet, she could also tell that her cousin would beat her there.

She was shocked when she felt a strange intense power and felt it was coming from the old hermit's island and she hoped that they were wishing Goku back.

She landed near Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillen and was listening to them talk before Gohan hurried over to her and held onto her legs and smiled up at her. Kagome knew he didn't see her smile but knew that she was since she always smiled at him and patted him on the head.

"Well who do we have here? I guess since Gohan knows you, you must be on our side." Krillin said while moving toward her.

She had to bite the inside her cheek to keep from laughing at her cousin and judging from how Piccolo shook his head he couldn't believe her cousin didn't know her, even with the hood up. Everyone soon turned and looked at the sky and saw two men floating there.

Kagome could feel their powers but she didn't react like Krillin and Gohan. She stood and listened as Piccolo told them to leave they soon found out that Piccolo was from a different planet. Kagome couldn't help but give a chuckle when Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan seemed freaked out that he wasn't from this planet.

When everyone got into a fighting stance Kagome stood there waiting she didn't figure they would start fighting soon. The tall one pushed something on his head set.

"Hey Vegeta the strongest one is the Namekian." He started laughing when he looked at her, "The one with the hood doesn't even have a power level how did weaklings like them take out Raditz?" he said while laughing.

"Hey, Nappa take your scooter off." The shorter of the two said while removing his own scooter.

"Huh, why?" Nappa asked.

"It seems they know how to hide their power levels so the scooters are worthless." Vegeta said while dropping the scooter onto the ground.

"You two get ready!" Piccolo said.

"Piccolo if these two are stronger than Raditz how do you expect us to beat them without Goku?" he asked while still getting ready.

Kagome waited to see what would happen but kept her body tense. She couldn't help but wonder what the two were talking about saibamen, she watched along with the others as Nappa planted six seeds in the ground then poured something green on them. She knew her eyes had widened like the others when those things crawled out of the ground to her they looked like small demons but she knew they weren't.

When the jumped and started circling them Kagome didn't know what they were doing but was ready for anything. She was surprised when they didn't even attack them instead they attacked everything around them before landing back in front of Vegeta and Nappa. She moved to face them fully and waited as Piccolo said he got two, Krillin got two, and Gohan got two. When she heard this she paused and looked at turned her head and looked at him, she saw him flinch but before he could say anything the saibamen attacked.

She stayed still and watched as Piccolo and Krillin held each of their two off, glancing over she saw that poor Gohan was freaking out. Seeing movement she reacted quickly and picked Gohan up before kicking the saibaman back toward Vegeta and Nappa.

"Well it seems one of them knows how to fight and can actually hold the saibamen back." Vegeta said while smirking at her, she put Gohan back down as both Piccolo and Krillin landed in front of her.

"Gohan you need to believe in yourself Kagome can't keep saving you." Piccolo said.

"K..K..Kagome?" Krillin said while looking at her.

Kagome gave a sigh before reaching up and unzipping her hoody and throwing it to the side.

Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes when he saw a woman standing there after removing her cover, if it wasn't from her eyes he would swear he was looking at a Saiyan woman. Looking her up and down he had to admit he liked what he was seeing she was a true beauty, but he wondered what she would look like with her hair loose since it was braided back and down her back. Looking her over again he decided that she would make a wonderful prize after all this was over.

Before anyone could say anything two more showed up a tall man with three eyes and a short little one after looking them over she looked back towards Vegeta and the rest.

"Hey who is the woman and the kid?" Tien asked.

"Oh, well the boy is Gohan and the woman is Kagome my cousin." Krillin said.

Kagome closed her eyes and waited she didn't even react when she heard someone yell wait it turned out to be the guy that Bulma hold told her about.

"Look another one showed up. Well what do you say to a one on one match?" Vegeta said before glancing over at the woman who he had heard name was Kagome. _Yes, she will make a fine trophy when this is over _he thought to his self while looking at her. He looked back over when the tall three eyed one walked forward.

"Don't hold anything back got it." Vegeta said to the saibaman that went to fight him.

Kagome opened her eyes and watched as they started fighting she had to admit that the Tien guy was good and easily beat his little green guy.

When Tien beat his saibaman her eyes couldn't help but widened when she saw Vegeta kill the one that lost. Saying that he wasn't of anymore use to them, it did shock her that Nappa seemed to care about why Vegeta killed the thing.

"So who is going next?" Vegeta asked while still smirking at them.

Kagome gave a sigh went to step forward when Krillin said he would fight, but even he was stilled when Yamacha said he would fight instead. She relaxed back and waited she watched as they started fighting she couldn't help but smile a little bit when Gohan spoke.

"They vanished!?" he said while trying to find them giving a chuckle she decided to speak.

"No Gohan they are fighting everyone can see them and I know you can to. You need to focus on them like when I was making you try and find me all those times, now just focus." She said while not looking at him but up.

It didn't take long before Gohan said he could see them, by the time he found them Yamacha had blasted the green guy back down and seemed to beat him. Kagome closed her eyes as she waited to see what would happen next. She didn't even feel the thing till it jumped out and grabbed Yamacha, she had seen things like this before and quickly yelled.

"Get the thing off you now!" she said and went to lunge forward but before she could the thing blew up and killed itself along with Yamacha.

She stood there and looked away knowing there was nothing she could do she glanced over and watched as Krillin hurried over to the body she already knew that Yamacha was dead. When Krillin finally saw it she could tell he was going to do something stupid and she was proven right.

"I will take all four of you on at once just like Yamacha was going to do!" he said.

"Krillin." She said while moving to step toward him.

"Stay out of this Kagome!" Krillin said before getting his attack ready when she saw the attack she grabbed Gohan and moved away not knowing what the attack would do.

She had to admit she was impressed when she saw his attack but she noticed that even if it killed the green men it didn't do anything to the two sayians. Sensing movement she quickly reached down and grabbed the green arm and looked at it as it tried to attack Gohan.

Without looking at anyone she spoke, "Piccolo how about some target practice?" she asked and when she heard him chuckle she threw the green man into the air and watched as Piccolo blasted it away.

Glancing down at Gohan, "Gohan you need to pay more attention to everything going on around you." She said before patting his head.

Looking over she saw the two sayians were talking and she was paying attention to what they were saying.

Nappa was wanting to fight and since Vegeta gave the go ahead it seemed they didn't have a choice but she paused when she heard what Vegeta said next.

"Just don't kill the namek he is going to tell us about the dragon balls, and don't kill the woman she is going to make a wonderful trophy once this is over." Vegeta said while looking at her and smirking.

Kagome had to admit even though he was a bad guy Vegeta was attractive but when he said that about her being a trophy she got pissed.

"Trophy!? You're a really dumbass if you think I am going to let you take me anywhere after all this." She said while looking at him.

Vegeta gave a laugh when he heard her, he was right she would be wonderful he could already see her in his lap moaning and begging for him. He tightened his grip on his arms when he started thinking about it. It took everything in him to not just grab her and hold her close to him, he wanted to feel her body next to his but he knew he would have to wait.

"So I can't kill the namek or the woman so who is it going to be?" Nappa said before lunging at Krillin Kagome and Piccolo reacted quickly Piccolo in the front and Kagome behind. After Nappa hit Piccolo Kagome hit Nappa with a kick to the head sending him back toward Vegeta.

"Oh, so the bitch can do something after all." Nappa said as he stood straight back up and looked at her.

Kagome put up a barrier when Nappa started powering up she really couldn't believe how powerful he was. It didn't take long till Nappa started attacking and Tien was the one he went after. She couldn't help but want to help the man but knew she couldn't just jump in without a plan it could get her and everyone killed. Since she was standing a good distance away from the others she didn't hear Piccolo's plan about how to take out Nappa.

Kagome could do nothing but bow her head and pray for Chiaotzu gave his life in the hope of saving his friends. She unlike the others noticed quickly that it didn't do anything to Nappa even though it killed the poor little guy. Just as Nappa killed Tien Piccolo and Krillin attacked she had no idea what they were going to do till she saw them both hit Nappa and send him flying toward Gohan.

She saw when Gohan froze and couldn't help but wonder if Gohan was even ready to see real battle she moved to get to him when an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. Looking over her shoulder she saw Vegeta holding her and smirking.

"Now where do you think you are going my dear?" Vegeta asked whole holding her close.


	7. Chapter 7

_**OKAY PEOPLE I WOULD HAVE HAD THIS CHAPTER UP LAST NIGHT BUT FOR SOME REASON FANFICTION DOESN'T WANT TO WORK ON MY COMPUTER AT NIGHT. I HAVE SENT EMAIL AFTER EMAIL ASKING THEM TO FIX BUT THEY DON'T.**_

_**ANYWAY I OWN NOTHING AND HOP EVERYONE ENJOYS.**_

_**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **_

***Chapter 7***

Vegeta couldn't help but notice how good this woman felt against him and how nice she smelled and how he wanted nothing more than to throw her down and ravish her body. Tightening his grip around her waist he enjoyed having her pressed against him. He was quickly pulled from his thoughts when she spoke.

"It you want to keep that arm I would release my person now." She said coldly.

Vegeta couldn't help but give a shiver at how cold she sounded and it only made him want her more and to see if he could make that cold voice scream in passion.

"Now why would I do that when we both know this is where you will stay till I tire of you and kill you?" Vegeta asked but he wasn't answered since he sooner had elbow to the face then a kick to the face.

When he looked over she was flying away from him, he knew that if anyone looked at him right then they would see a feral grin. _Yes, she is going to make a wonderful bed partner and soon she won't fight against it._ He thought to himself before

Kagome knew she had to act soon Nappa was soon going to be on top of Gohan and she didn't think he could react. But first she knew she would have to get away from Vegeta when he didn't remove his arm and him saying that she was going to stay in his arms till he killed her his self she knew she had to do something. Quickly thrusting her elbow she hit him in the face pulling away she quickly kick him in the face before flying toward Gohan.

"Gohan!" she yelled while grabbing him and picking him up before launching a power blast toward Nappa. Since he was busy dodging Piccolo's and Krillin's he didn't see hers' and was hit in the back he gave a cry in pain.

When she landed on the ground she let go of Gohan before turning and facing Nappa who was still in the air with a shocked look on his face. With a hole in the back of armor and his back bleeding, giving a quick glance over she noticed a look of shock on Vegeta's face at seeing her attack actually hurt Nappa.

"You…You bitch how dare you attack me!" Nappa said before turning and looking at her.

"You leave her alone just you wait till my dad gets here he is going to kick your butt you big bully!" Gohan yelled as he stood beside of her glaring up at Nappa.

"I am going to teach you a lesson you little bitch!" he said before charging at her getting ready to attack her she could hear Piccolo and Krillin yelling her name. she had started gathering power in her hand and was going to blast him before he could touch her when both she and Nappa froze at a voice.

"NAPPA STOP RIGHT THERE!" Vegeta he yelled while glaring at Nappa, "What did I say about attacking the woman?" Vegeta asked while still glaring at him.

Kagome was shocked by what she was hearing that she let her power go back into her she even noticed how Nappa flinched at Vegeta's question. She already figured by the way Vegeta talked to Nappa that he was the leader but seeing his reaction just sealed it and made her wonder just how powerful Vegeta really was.

She gave a sigh and relaxed as she listened as Vegeta wanted to meet Goku and gave them three hours before they would have to start fighting again.

Looking down she noticed that Gohan still looked shaken by everything and reach down and brushed his hair back, when he looked up at her she smiled at him.

"Just breathe Gohan everyone freezes during their first fight. I still remember my first fight and let's put it this I ended up running for my life." she said while giving a laugh as she thought of the first time she had been pulled into the past.

"Really!?" Gohan asked while holding onto her pants and leaning into her leg seeking comfort from her.

She gave a laugh before pulling up the side of her shirt and showing her the scar that she received from mistress centipede, and judging from the look in his eyes he never truly seen if even after a year. Hearing a gasp she looked over and saw the widened eyes of both Piccolo and Krillin.

"Kagome how did you get a scar like that? It looks like something huge took a bite out of you." Krillin asked while looking at her.

Lowering her shirt she gave them all a smile, "This was the first of the many wake up calls I got before I learned to fight and protect myself. But, like I was telling Gohan not every first fight goes the way it was supposed to be planned, but the fight is only over when you truly don't believe in yourself anymore and believe you are beaten before you start." She said while rolling her neck and shoulders and relaxing back against a rock to wait.

"Kagome how could you have gotten scars like that you are a medical doctor how and when have you fought?" Krillin asked while looking at her shocked none of them really paid much attention as Nappa left.

Kagome gave another sigh before opening her eyes and looking at the sky, "I guess I really didn't get to explain everything to you over the past year with all the training. Piccolo has a general idea but I will explain everything to you." She said and started telling them everything that happened since she was fifteen and judging by their reactions she could tell her story shocked them all.

Just as she was finishing her story she heard Vegeta speak, "Time is up. So it seems Kakarot decided to let you die alone." Vegeta said while standing up while Nappa appeared beside him.

Kagome stood up and rolled her shoulders and neck again getting ready as she listened to Piccolo explain the plan of getting to Nappa's tail. She watched as Krillin charged Nappa before quickly blasting into the air as Piccolo appeared behind and grabbed his tail. Her eyes widened as she saw that it didn't have an effect on him and Vegeta said that the two of them had evolved past that.

After knocking Piccolo out Nappa charged Gohan to appear before him and take the hit luckily she put her powers into her arms as she blocked and was only throw back without breaking anything.

"Bitch you need to stay out of the way or else you're going to get hurt." Nappa said while looking at her not wanting to admit that he was impressed when she got back up and just shook her arms a little.

Giving him a smirk, "I could say the same to you." Kagome said while smirking at Nappa.

Apparently Nappa didn't like that and charged at her but right as he was about to get to her Krillin showed up and kicked him. While Krillin was dealing with Nappa she looked over at Gohan who was standing there shaking. When Krillin powered up his attack she moved quickly to get out of the way she gave a smirk when Nappa acted like he was going to catch it.

"Nappa you fool don't touch it!" Vegeta yelled making Nappa dodged the attack before attacking Krillin.

Kagome gasped and knew she would have to react glancing over she saw Piccolo getting ready to attack Nappa and smirked. As soon as the attack hit him Kagome appeared in front of him and kicked him in the face sending him flying before he caught himself.

Kagome felt the power heading toward there area but unlike the others she didn't react to it since she wasn't going to let her guard down. She listened as they all talked and she knew by the way Vegeta told Nappa that they would just go to Namek to get the balls there that Nappa wasn't going to hold back anymore.

She gave a smirk when Gohan finally attacked and knock Nappa back so he finally decided to fight back, she was a little surprised when Nappa got back up and fired an attack at Gohan. Moving without thinking she appeared in front of Gohan and had a barrier around them but as quickly Piccolo was in front of her and took the attack.

Dropping the barrier she hurried to him, "No…No…No… Piccolo hold on I will heal you then we can finish this together." She said while letting her powers be seen for the actually first time as she glowed blue while trying to heal him.

Piccolo looked at her as she shined and gave her a smile, "Kagome don't worry about it I know you can't heal this but it is okay I can die happy knowing I protect you and Gohan. You both were the first friends I ever had. I want to thank you Kagome you showed me what it meant to care for others." He said before dying.

As soon as Piccolo died Gohan screamed and fired an attack Kagome didn't even look up as Nappa knocked the attack away like it was nothing. As he started laughing Kagome stood up and moved faster than the eye could see and stood before Nappa holding him off the ground by his neck.

Vegeta's eyes widened when he saw Nappa being held in the air by the woman she wasn't even looking up at Nappa as she held him. He reached up and started hitting buttons on the scooter but it wasn't picking up anything again it was like she wasn't there, and judging by the look on Nappa's face he didn't think he could handle her.

Kagome tilted her head back and looked at the man she was holding up in the air and saw his eyes widen when he looked at her.

"You have killed one of my best friends and others but now it is all going to stop." She said before raising her other hand and punching him in the stomach before raising her leg and kicking him in the chin sending him flying in the air. Moving quickly she appeared above him and dropped her elbow into his stomach sending him flying back down where he landed on the ground.

Landing beside where he landed she waited till he stood up before kicking him again and appearing behind him in air and punching his back. Appearing before him quickly she punched him in the face and watching as he landed on the ground before Vegeta. She already knew that Goku had shown up but she was past the point of caring.

Landing with her back facing everyone she spoke, "Take him and leave this planet what you are wanting is gone so you have no reason to be here anymore." She said in a calm even voice that sounded cold.

She didn't even turn as Vegeta killed Nappa since she knew the man couldn't fight anymore after what she had done to him. Goku, Krillin, and Gohan all seemed surprised by what he had done. She glanced over and noticed all the ground Vegeta had destroyed well killing Nappa. She turned her attention to Vegeta when he started laughing before he spoke to her.

"I knew I was right about you. You truly will make a wonderful prize for myself once I destroy this planet. Unlike those fools you don't even react to my power or the fact I killed Nappa. Yes, you are indeed going to be a prefect prize." Vegeta said while looking her up and down while smirking at her.

Kagome didn't even react to what he was saying since her time in the past Kagome had learned for some unknown reason that the bad guys always wanted her. Either as a slave, wife, bait, trophy the list goes on so she knows better than to react to what Vegeta was saying.

Goku was seeing red when he heard what Vegeta said about making Kagome a prize, he knew everyone thought he was simple but he knew what Vegeta meant. He felt a strong urge to beat Vegeta to a pulp for wanting to try and take Kagome away. He also couldn't help but feel proud of Kagome he had seen what she had done to the big guy and if asked he would admit watching her fight was hot. He was quickly pulled from his thoughts of Kagome when he knew he would have to fight but wanted Gohan and Krillin far away from danger.

Kagome kept her back turned to them till Gohan and Krillin were gone before raising into the air to wait beside Goku before following him to a different area to fight Vegeta.

As they flew Kagome couldn't help but glance over at Goku and she had to admit whatever training he had, had over the past year had paid off. Before she could say anything they were landing and Kagome looked around and knew why Goku had picked this area there was no way for anyone to get hurt.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Vegeta spoke, "Kakarot I have a proposition for you. I will only say this once so pay attention, I Vegeta Prince of all Saiyans would like to offer you the opportunity to stand beside me. With Nappa gone I am going to need a good man…Think about it we could rule the planet have anything you desire. Well what do you think?" Vegeta asked looking at Goku and smiling before looking at her and speaking.

"And you my lovely I would make you the most powerful woman alive none would stand in your way. You would stand at my side answer only to me, all others will bow before you worship you like a goddess." Vegeta said while looking her up and down already thinking about what it would be like having her at his side after he saw her fight against Nappa he knew she wouldn't be just a trophy. No she proved she was worthy of standing by his side and in his bed. It was true that she wasn't a Saiyan but since there was not Saiyan women alive she would have the honor of giving him sons, with both of their powers any child would be unstoppable.

He was quickly pulled from his thoughts when Kakarot spoke, "No thanks I seen how you treat your partners not much job security. And I have everything I want right here on earth" Goku said while giving Vegeta a smirk but was looking at Kagome as he spoke the last part.

Kagome wouldn't admit it if asked but she did enjoy the sound of Vegeta's voice but even that wouldn't make her turn her back on the world and her friends and family.

"I have no desire for power or anything like that. And like was Goku said I have everything I could ever want or need here without taking anything." She said while looking up at him.

"You had your chance Kakarot. And you my dear I was only letting you decided to come to me of your own free will, but you I still intend to take with me." Vegeta said while chuckling and looking at her and smirking.

Goku couldn't believe what he was hearing how this guy dare say he was going to make Kagome his, she belonged to anyone and if she did it would be him. He was already trying to think of a way to get out of his marriage to ChiChi and get Gohan to like Kagome as a mother. Just thinking about Vegeta taking Kagome away he launched forward, now he wasn't only fighting to protect everyone but to keep Kagome save from Vegeta.

Kagome watched as Goku launched his self at Vegeta and decided they needed to end this a quickly as possible and hopefully get Vegeta off the planet.

Moving quickly she appeared behind Vegeta as he kick Goku away and round house kicked him in the head sending him flying. Before turning quickly and blocking the hit to her back she started blocking and dodging as fast as she could and she started to notice a rhythm. She gave him a smirk as she moved her head to the side and punched him in the stomach.

She was quickly surprised when an arm wrapped around her waist holding her arms in and the other grabbed the back of her head holding her head still. Kagome looked up and saw Vegeta looking at her and smiling and she knew it wasn't a really nice smile.

Vegeta was enjoying himself while he was fighting this woman she was indeed everything he had been looking for, for so long. When she gave him that smirk he felt his groin tighten but soon sucked in air as she punched him in the stomach, he gave a smirk of his own as he pinned her arms to her and grabbed the back of her head. Looking at her this close Vegeta had an urge to dominate her and was leaning toward her to kiss her.

Goku saw Kagome attack Vegeta and seemed like with Raditz she could land hits on him he couldn't help but smirk as she punched him in the stomach. But, quickly frowned and gritted his teeth when he saw Vegeta hold her and look like he was going to kiss her. But he quickly smirked again when she head butted him before pulling away and kicking him sending him flying.

Moving quickly Goku went after Vegeta and started attacking him again only to get knocked out of the air as Vegeta hit him. As Goku looked up he saw Kagome going at Vegeta again, he knew that he would have to use kaioken if he wanted to actually get an upper hand on Vegeta.

Kagome after getting away from Vegeta watched Goku attacked him, as he was hit from above she decided to jump back in appearing in front of Vegeta she punched in the face. Unlike when she kicked him he didn't go flying he did go back a little bit, but not far but she didn't stop. Throwing kicks and punches and receiving them in return.

She finally got hit in the stomach before getting elbowed in the back and sent flying toward the ground. She had just caught herself in air and looked up expecting to see Vegeta coming after her but instead she saw Goku glowing red and actually landing good hits on Vegeta before, Vegeta disappeared and come up beside Goku and kicked him in the face.

When Vegeta said he had seen something like the kaioken before she saw how Goku's eyes widened, before Vegeta said he was going to show them the power of a Saiyan prince.

_Just how strong is he?_ Kagome couldn't help but think as she appeared before Goku and put a barrier around them to protect them from the power that was coming from Vegeta. She did have to close her eyes at the bright light but kept up the barrier.

"AAHHH!" Kagome cried as her barrier was hit so hard she dropped it only to get backhanded once it was down she couldn't react fast enough this time and hit the ground.

Pulling herself off the ground she started to heal the damage to her ribs and face while watching Vegeta beat on Goku.

Looking toward Goku her eyes widened as his power started raising in an alarming rate. She didn't think his body could handle it, it was too much even for him. She was soon proving wrong by how he was taking out Vegeta like he was nothing.

But Kagome could tell that Goku's body was starting to give from the strain of the power. She stood up on her feet shakily and watched as Vegeta started powering up an attack again and she could tell unless something was done the attack would either kill Goku or the planet. She glanced over and saw Goku getting ready to attack as well.

Her eyes widened when the attacks hit each other and she saw they were even moving as quickly as she could she appeared behind Goku and was getting ready to launch her attack when Goku yelled.

"KAIOKEN TIMES FOUR!"

She was even pushed back from the attack looking up she saw the attack hit Vegeta. As soon as the attack was loose she watched as Vegeta was hit and forced farther into the sky.

She moved toward Goku already letting her powers into her hands to try and heal him as she reached for him he was looking at her and smiling.

"Kagome what are you doing?" he asked while smiling at her and ignoring the short fat guy that showed up out of nowhere.

"I am going to try and keep your muscles from tearing worse than I think they have already done." She said while placing one hand on his stomach and the other on his shoulder.

Goku had to admit he enjoyed have Kagome's hands on his body and wanted to groan as she touched his stomach and shoulder. He wanted to pull her close but he knew that he couldn't do that because he was married and he didn't think Kagome would like it.

They were both pulled from their thoughts when Vegeta showed back up saying something about the moon and how even without it, it wouldn't stop him from changing.

Kagome couldn't help but wonder what he was talking about till she thought back to the talk her and Piccolo had about the moon and Gohan. Giving a gasp she looked at Vegeta and back at the light before finally understand what was going to happen and knew she couldn't let it happen.

Moving quickly she jumped to attack Vegeta gave a laugh before backhanding her away from him. Kagome gritted her teeth before spitting out the mouth full of blood, with Vegeta changing his power and strength went up.

When she looked over she noticed that Vegeta was a giant monkey it didn't really surprise her after seeing Sesshomaru turn into a giant dog, and other demons changing she wasn't surprised. She couldn't help but be surprised at how his speed went up which did surprise her a little bit but not much.

Kagome couldn't help but wonder what she and Goku could do to save the world when she looked over at Goku her eyes widened. When she saw him with his arms stretched up and she figured that Goku had an idea, giving a smirk she decided to help moved to appear before Vegeta.

Floating right in front of his face she waited till he noticed her and when he did she noticed how it looked like he raised an eyebrow. Giving a big smile at him she floated closer to him as he watched her she waited till she was right in front of his nose.

Vegeta didn't know what the woman was doing but when she smiled at him like that and moved toward him, he couldn't help but think she had finally decided to give herself to him at last. It stroked his ego to think that the woman wanted him after seeing his power. He was getting ready to reach out a hand to hold her when he felt pain shot through his nose.

Kagome kept smiling knowing she had to keep Vegeta's attention on her when she was close enough and she noticed he was raising his hand slowly as if he wanted her to sit it. She smiled bigger before putting power into her leg and kicked him his nose and giving a laugh as she watched him grab his nose and yell.

But she didn't have time to move fast enough before she was in Vegeta's hand and he was holding her grant it he was hurting her. She couldn't help but wonder if this is what the actress from King Kong felt like, but that thought quickly left as Vegeta tightened her hold and she gave a cry.


	8. Chapter 8

_**OKAY PEOPLE I AM ALIVE AND WELL JUST BEING DOING THINGS AND HAVING TO FIGHT WITH MY MUSE SINCE SHE ISN'T HELPING WHAT SO EVER...CRUSE THE MUSE EVIL CREATURE THAT IT IS.**_

_**ANY WHO I HOPE EVERYONE HAS BEEN WELL AND IS STILL WITH ME.**_

_**I OWN NOTHING PEOPLE WISH I DID BUT I DON'T.**_

_**I LOVED AND THANK EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS I LOVE HEARING WHAT PEOPLE THINK.**_

_**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**_

***Chapter 8***

Goku looked over when he heard Kagome cry out and gritted his teeth when he saw Vegeta holding her in one hand. He started to see red when he heard Vegeta speak, as he leveled his hand with Kagome in it to his eye level.

"I don't understand why you would help such a weakling as Kakarot, my dear. When you and I could rule the galaxies, like I said you would be worship like a goddess by all." Vegeta said before bringing her closer and inhaling her scent even in this form the scent of her was driving him insane she smelled sweet.

He couldn't help but smirk as he watched her try and get an arm free, he was enjoying watching her and didn't even pay attention to Kakarot who was suddenly in front of him. Placing his hands against his forehead and screaming.

"SOLAR FLARE!"

Vegeta couldn't help but yell as he raised the hand without Kagome to his eyes to try and clear his vison, he didn't even notice when he loosed his grip on her. Suddenly a power blast hit him right in the face and knew it came from the woman and tightened his hold on her. He almost released her when he heard her scream, but she would have to learn her place.

Kagome could hardly breathe as Vegeta squeezed her body and she knew she would have to heal her ribs soon, she felt two of them facture. After she had blasted him she had hoped he would losing his so she could get away but instead he tightened his grip.

Taking as deep a breath as she could she had to think fast. Giving a smirk even through the pain she gathered her power around herself and created a barrier and spread it. She had to focus because his grip so intense once she knew she had it spread far enough she released it and fell from his grip. Since he was still in a sense blind for the bright light Goku had made he couldn't see her as she flew toward a mountain to get out of sight long enough to try and heal herself.

Taking deep breaths she leaned over to look to see if she could find Goku, she saw Vegeta blasting and smashing everything to try and find either her or Goku since he still couldn't see anything. Glancing in the other direction Kagome saw Goku stand with his arms up she didn't know what he was doing.

Her eyes widened when she felt the power he was gathering and being a miko she knew it was coming from the earth itself not from Goku. She couldn't help but wonder where did he learn such a thing? It wasn't unheard of using the earth's very strength to give oneself strength but she had never heard of something like this before.

She quickly glanced over and saw Vegeta still holding his face and eyes and knew Goku didn't have much time left before he could see again. Kagome gave a sigh and leaned back against the rock and raised her right hand to her ribs and let her powers start working on her ribs. She knew she probably wouldn't be able to do a complete healing but it would have to work for now.

Kagome quickly gave a sigh when some of the pain was gone and decided that would have to do for now. Moving she headed toward Goku to try and help him if only to shield him from Vegeta. She was focused on getting to him she didn't see the blast coming from Vegeta till she was sent flying backwards. Luckily she put a barrier around her quickly it wasn't that strong but it kept her from having serious damage, when she hit the rocks she couldn't help but cry out from the pain.

Kagome was trying to get up when she saw Vegeta going after Goku again before knocking him back with his tail before stepping on his legs and crushing them. Raising up she knew she had to move quickly to help Goku before Vegeta could do anything.

She flew as fast as she could since she saw Vegeta about to crush Goku. Right as Vegeta was about to hit Goku fired a blast at his eye blinding him in one eye. Moving quickly she put power into her leg and kicked Vegeta's head and watched him as he only went a few feet to the side while holding his eyes and cussing up a storm. She landing in front of Goku and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Goku are you okay?" she asked before looking back at Vegeta as he was still holding his eye.

Goku looked at Kagome before answering, "I don't have any power left Kagome you need to get out of here!" Goku said since he couldn't raise his head to look at her fully.

Right as Kagome was about to speak Vegeta looked at him before smacking Kagome out of the way and grabbing Goku and squeezing him.

Kagome didn't even have time to react as Vegeta hit her as she hit the rocks again she felt her rib break from the impact. But luckily she knew it didn't hit a vital organ or anything, raising up on her arm she looked up and saw Vegeta squeezing Goku.

"GOKU!" she yelled as she tried to stand before falling back down.

Vegeta looked at her when he heard her yell Kakarto's foolish human name, he didn't like the thought of her yelling someone else's name let alone his pathetic lower classes name. When he saw her trying to get up again and stand this time he couldn't help but smirk, he had been right to pick this woman she was strong and would never stop. Looking back at Kakarot he couldn't help but smile while listening to his screams of pain.

Kagome didn't even think she raised a hand and fired a blast at Vegeta hoping it would make him let go of Goku. Even when the attack hit him and he cried out he didn't let go of Goku but he did look back at her.

"Have patience my dear once I am done with this low class you, I will take care of you and we will leave this planet." He said before looking back at Goku.

Before he could start squeezing him again Kagome's eyes widened when she saw Gohan jump onto a huge boulder while screaming at Vegeta to let go of his dad. Kagome glanced around she knew Gohan wouldn't have come back alone she saw Krillin standing on a huge rock getting ready to fire his destructor disk. She couldn't help but wonder what they were doing then it hit her, the only reason Vegeta was able to transform was because of his tail.

Kagome watched as Krillin fired his attack and she couldn't help but smile as it got closer and closer to Vegeta she couldn't help but think how it would be easier to fight him.

Her smile quickly turned to a frown when Vegeta jumped out of the way and she couldn't help but cuss herself at seeing him move. She as putting power into her legs getting ready to lunge and try and cut his tail off herself, but quickly froze as his tail hit the ground and he stood frozen there.

Looking over she watched as the short little fat man ran away as fast as his legs would carry him, she couldn't believe for someone his size he could move that fast.

Looking back at Vegeta she watched as he seemed to be in pain as he started to turn back to his human like size. She saw him drop Goku thinking quickly she moved and raised a barrier around him hoping to save him from the fall, luckily she was able to stop any more serious injuries.

"Who!?...Who dared?...You are all doing to pay! You have disgraced me for the last time! You are all going to suffer!" Vegeta said as he stood there in his normal form as he looked at Krillin before turning to look at Gohan.

"Gohan get out of there!" Krillin yelled.

Kagome moved as quickly as she could and her eyes hardened as she saw him knee Gohan moving in between knowing she had a better chance than Gohan.

"Well my dear I don't see why you protect so weak things? This boy is scum just like his low class father." Vegeta said while looking at Gohan as he spoke.

Kagome gritted her teeth, "You will not speak or do anything to Gohan!" she spoke through her gritted teeth.

Vegeta gave a laugh but he had to admit he enjoyed how protective she was of the useless offspring of Kakarot that meant she would protect their offspring with her life.

Giving her a grin, "You my lovely are proving with every breath you take why I was right to choose you to stand by my side." He said before backhanding her across the face to get her out of the way, but quickly froze when he heard the boy speak.

"MOM!" Gohan yelled and moved as if to go to her but froze when Vegeta was right in front of him.

"You useless low class brat you are never to refer to that woman as your mother!" He said before grinning at Gohan shaking.

"What are you scared?" he asked before punching Gohan in the stomach. "A brave Saiyan like yourself shouldn't be scared! It is unbecoming." He said while grinning at him before kicking Krillin who tried to save Gohan.

"Patience little man you'll get your turn." Vegeta said before chuckling and turning back to Gohan and beating on him.

Kagome pushed herself up on her knees and arms and gave her head a shake trying to clear her vision, she quickly looked up when she heard Gohan scream.

"VEGETA!" she screamed as she saw him holding Gohan.

Vegeta looked over as he heard the woman yell his name, he wouldn't admit it to anyone but hearing his name come from this female even if he could hear the rage in her voice. He looked at her and saw her on her hands and knees and he had to bite back a groan at the image going through his mind seeing her like that, but he quickly brought from it when she spoke.

"Let him go!" she said while raising to her feet and letting her hands glow.

Vegeta gave a scoff before looking back at Gohan before speaking.

"I think it is time I threw you out with the rest of the trash, your all used up." He said before walking over and throwing Gohan over the edge toward Goku.

"Gohan!?" Kagome said while moving to pass Vegeta to get to her Gohan.

"Not so fast." Vegeta said while wrapping his arms around her waist while quickly and grabbing her hands and holding them behind her back.

She could hear Goku talking to Gohan but knew she couldn't do anything for him right now other than keep Vegeta's attention on her.

Turning her head to look back at Vegeta, "Release me." She said while looking at him.

Vegeta gave her a smirk while looking at her and letting his eyes take her in, "Now why would I do such a thing when I have you right where I want you?" He asked while leaning down toward her neck.

"I have seen many women though out the galaxies, but never have I found a woman like you. One with such fire, strength, beauty, and power. Yes, I was correct when I decided to pick you my dear." Vegeta said before he licked her neck.

Kagome couldn't help but freeze at the feeling of him licking her neck, she hated to admit it but if he wasn't such an evil person she would have found him attractive. She gave a shiver when she felt him gentle blow on the spot he had licked. Kagome started pulling trying to get her arms loose so she could punch him since she noticed he kept his head back far enough or to close for her to head butt again.

She couldn't help but pause when she heard him give a dry chuckle.

"I know you are going to fight till you can't so I am going to get you out of the way long enough so I can finish what needs to be done." He said.

Before Kagome could do anything he kneed her in the stomach and hit her neck the last thing she saw before everything went black was Vegeta walking toward the edge and jumping down.


	9. Chapter 9

_**OKAY PEOPLE I AM ALIVE AND WELL AND WITH AN UPDATED NEW CHAPTER YAY. ANYWAY I HOPE EVERYONE IS STILL WITH ME AND IS ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR I AM REALLY ENJOYING THIS STORY SO I WILL TRY AND UPDATE SOON AGAIN.**_

_**I OWN NOTHING! ARE WE CLEAR NOTHING**_

_**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **_

_**YOU DON'T REVIEW I DON'T WRITE PEOPLE...OH AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAD REVIEWED IN THE PAST IT MAKES ME HAPPY THAT PEOPLE LIKE MY STORY.**_

***Chapter 9***

Goku looked over as Krillin got closer and couldn't help but wonder what happened to Kagome he needed to know that she was safe and not hurt. He started gathering the power in his body to give to Krillin but his mind couldn't help but go to Gohan and Kagome. With Gohan he knew that he was at least fine even if he was fighting against Vegeta, but where was Kagome.

While he was waiting for Krillin to use the spirt bomb he was trying to spread his senses to try and keep an eye on Gohan but trying to find Kagome.

His eyes widened when he found her. Moving his eyes he looked straight up and realized that she was on the cliff that Vegeta once was on. Putting all he had on sensing her he couldn't help but sigh in relief that she was alive unconscious but alive. Looking back over he saw Gohan fighting Vegeta and Krillin about to launch the spirt bomb.

Kagome gave a groan and reached back to rub her neck trying to remember what had happened. Her eyes widened as it came to her what had happened Vegeta had knocked her out getting up quickly she couldn't help but gasp as pain shot through her stomach and she remembered Vegeta kneeing her. Raising slower she took deep breaths as she got up and moved to look around and she saw Krillin throwing a ball of pure energy at Vegeta.

Her eyes widened at the amount of power that was in that energy ball. She sucked in air waiting for the ball to hit when Vegeta jumped over it then she saw that it was heading toward Gohan. Holding her stomach she knew she couldn't get to him in time and froze when she saw Gohan raise his arms before redirecting it back up at Vegeta.

As the attack hit Vegeta she couldn't help but feel sorry for Vegeta and moved slowly to the edge and floated down to Goku while listening to Krillin laughing and bouncing around. As she landed she looked down at Goku and smiled at him before sitting down beside his head and reaching out and running her hand through his hair.

Giving a small laugh, "How you holding in there Goku?" she asked while still smiling at him before looking up as Gohan and Krillin come over.

Goku gave a lite laugh, "I have seen better days but I am holding on. Kagome how are you are you okay?" he asked while looking at her and thinking she was the best thing he ever saw in his life.

They both quickly pulled from their thoughts when Gohan spoke, "Mom, Dad are you okay?" he asked while moving closer to Kagome.

Kagome smiled and leaned down and kissed Gohan's forehead and pushed his bangs back.

"I am fine sweetie nothing some time won't heal. Are you okay I saw you redirect that attack I am so proud of you." She said while smiling at him.

Goku was watching the way Gohan and Kagome where acting toward each other and couldn't help but think of how right it looked. But then it hit him what Gohan had said, he had said _MOM_ and he couldn't help but wonder when that had happened but he couldn't help but think that he liked the thought of it. Kagome in one year had spent and showed Gohan move love and attention than ChiChi ever had.

They all heard a whistling sound and looked up at the sky and saw Vegeta falling from the sky none of them could help but stare in shock at seeing him still alive.

Krillin walked over toward him to check, "He looks finished alright. That blast must have done him in good thing he was bad to the core. Good thing to now we don't have to look at his ugly face anymore." He said while looking down at Vegeta.

"WHOSE FACE IS UGLY!?" Vegeta said while opening his eye and looking up at Krillin.

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes when she saw him get up.

"I suppose you think you are very clever, but a piece of advice if you're going to shoot someone in the back make sure you finish them off…It is going to be my greatest pleasure to finish you and your friends off." Vegeta said before hitting Krillin.

Kagome moved to her feet and got ready to attack Vegeta as he started walking forward. Vegeta started talking about how he was going to do what he should have done to begin with and blast everyone away and started gathering power.

"Kagome, Gohan run….RUN!" Goku said while lying on the ground.

Kagome couldn't help but grab Gohan as the blast blew them back she couldn't hold onto Gohan and watched as he was knocked unconscious and she hit her back against the rocks and gave a cry at the pain.

Kagome tried to push herself back up and quickly grabbed her side and pulled it away and she saw she was bleeding not enough to kill her but if not treated she would be hurting. She quickly looked up when she heard Vegeta saying something about a tail, that was when she saw that Gohan had regrown his tail and knew that if he looked at the light he would turn into a giant ape like Vegeta did.

She saw him raise his hand and getting ready to attack Gohan again and knew she couldn't let him hurt him and pushed her body to appear in front of him. Only for her eyes to widen as the short fat man cut his back and he fell to the ground.

Kagome feel to her knees knowing her body was worse than she thought and she needed to calm herself down and focus while she could or she wasn't going to make it. She didn't even notice when Vegeta got back up only to start beating on the short fat guy. She took deep breaths as her vision started going in and out as she started healing any of the heavy bleeding.

She looked over and noticed Gohan was starting to change and moved as far as she could push herself away and watched as Vegeta tried to stop him from changing, but it only pissed Gohan off more. Once he was fully changed Kagome leaned against a boulder and tried to control her breathing to ease the pain.

Kagome watched as Gohan started attacking anything and everything and she heard Goku speaking to Gohan and decided to maybe reason with him.

"Gohan." She said and saw that he was looking at her while twitching, giving him a smile she looked at him and didn't see a monster she saw Gohan.

"Gohan sweetie listen to your dad. I know you are confused right now but you need to focus for me sweetie ok." She said while noticing that he was doing what she said before he turned and looked at Vegeta and started attacking him.

Goku couldn't believe it he had been trying to get through to Gohan but Kagome had just spoken to him and he reacted to her voice and did what she said. And he started thinking back to everything that had happened and it hit him Gohan truly responded to Kagome like she was his birth mother and he didn't think that anyone would get through to Gohan., but she did.

Vegeta couldn't believe what he was seeing he had never heard of someone talking down a Saiyan from the giant ape rage. But this woman was talking this boy out of his rage and he was listening to her. It took years of practice to gain control of the ape form let alone listen to another. He looked at the woman and couldn't believe it she was doing something unheard of and even with all the pain going through his body he still wanted her. He was quickly brought out of his thoughts when he saw that the ape was looking right at him and looking around in knew he was trapped and didn't have much choice but knew he had to get rid of that tail.

Kagome watched as Gohan started attacking Vegeta and knew that he would have everything under control for at least a little while and decided to try and get to Goku and see how he was doing. Using all the energy that she could she pushed herself to stand up and started looking for Goku.

It took her a little bit but she finally found him and started moving toward him. Once she was by his side she looked back and watched as Vegeta kicked Gohan in the head, and couldn't help but wonder how he was still pushing himself like he was. Looking back at Goku she reached and took his hand in hers before looking at him and pushing some of her powers into his to try and heal him.

Goku looked over at Kagome and wished he could use his arms to reach up and brush the hair away from her face. He could tell that she was as tired if not more as him, he did jerk slightly when he smelled blood in the air and not just a little bit and lowered his eyes and saw Kagome's side was red and still dripping blood.

"K..Kagome you need to stop! I know you want to heal me, but you're bleeding you need to stop it." Goku said while tightening his hand as much as he could.

Kagome gave him a smile, "I healed all the major bleeding so it is ok." She said before looking back over and seeing Vegeta actually cut Gohan's tail off, but she couldn't help watch as even while changing Gohan landed on him. Seeing him lying on the ground she leaned back against the rocks and closed her eyes and couldn't help but be happy that it was all over.

Hearing noise she looked over and saw Vegeta reached into his armor and pulled out something and was hitting buttons. She couldn't believe what she was seeing his man was a freaking beast he took more blows than even demons could handle and he was dragging his body to his ship that had landed.

She leaned her head back and didn't notice that Krillin had picked up the sword that had cut Vegeta's armor and tail until she heard him asking if Vegeta thought he could come to earth and do what he did and get away. Snapping her eyes open she saw Krillin about to stab Vegeta and before she could say anything Goku started speaking about how Krillin should show Vegeta mercy. Kagome couldn't help but agree with Goku it is true she had killed but only when there was no other choice and when the person was truly evil with no hope of redemption. With Vegeta she knew he was the bad guy but he wasn't truly evil she could tell by his aura it wasn't completely dark, looking at her cousin still holding the sword and looking at Vegeta she decided to speak.

"Krillin, what Goku is saying is true. Yes, your friends are dead and I am sorry for your loss, but by killing him are you not doing the same taking a life? Remember I have killed many as well, even if they were evil with no chance of changing it still doesn't change the face I have killed" she said while taking a deep breath while trying to move and get comfortable and ease the pain.

"That was different Kagome and you know it!" Krillin said while looking at her over his shoulder.

"No, Krillin is wasn't! A life is a life wither good or evil a life is still the same. I have to carry that burden for the rest of my life and so will Vegeta. But, like Goku said show him something he has never seen before in his life an act of kindness, an act of mercy." She said while looking at him and watching as the sword shook in his hand as he looked back at Vegeta.

Kagome gave a sigh and raised the hand not holding Goku's hand and gathered it around Vegeta and lifted him into his ship, before gasping from the use of her power on her tried and worn body. Leaning her head back she gave a sigh as she noticed her cousin still holding the sword.

"Krillin, you are a good person and have never taken a life before and for that I have a question for you. Can you take a life and not regret it even knowing what he has done? Could you do it and later wish you hadn't? Like a said before a life is still a life so can you really take his?" she asked while looking up at the sky.

Vegeta couldn't believe what he was hearing while he was trying to get into his ship as that woman stopped the short bald one him killing him. At first Kakarot seemed to stop him by talking but it seemed the woman really made the short bald guy stop. When he felt warmth go through his body he was surprised when he was lifted off the ground and sat in his ship, looking past the short bald one he saw the woman sitting with her hand raised and glowing blue and it hit him what she had done. She was truly willing to let him go and was even helping him to his ship, never before had any creature done such a thing for him and never had he done anything like that for anyone.

Goku couldn't believe what he was hearing never before had anyone ever seen the good in people like he did. Kagome was talking Krillin down and making him see that killing Vegeta wouldn't be worth it in the end to kill him. It was something he had tried over the years to make his friends understand that not every bad guy deserved to die, that not all of them were truly evil. He looked at the back of Kagome's head and couldn't believe he met someone who thought like he did when it came to not everyone who seemed evil was truly evil.

Kagome gave a sigh as she listened to Krillin shaking, the only reason she knew he was shaking was because of the noise coming from the sword. When she heard it drop she knew she had finally gotten to Krillin she didn't even look over as he spoke.

"Kagome I hope you and Goku are right, but if you're not and he comes back I guess we'll just have to beat him again." Krillin said while smiling over at them.

Kagome gave a laugh as she listened to Krillin and couldn't believe just how cocky he had gotten. But she had to agree with him if Vegeta did try to return with vengeance on his mind then they would just have to fight him again, but she hoped they wouldn't have to fight him again.

Vegeta looked at the bald human and smirked before speaking, "When I come back I am going to enjoy killing you and everyone you love and hold dear." He said before giving a laugh as the pod closed and it started floating in the air. While in the air he tried to stay awake and look at the woman he wanted to take with him but knew he couldn't at this moment. Right before he blacked out he couldn't help but think even beaten like she was she was still the loveliest woman he had ever seen in his life. With that thought he knew he would come back for her and make her his, and once she was his she would never leave his side. Vegeta couldn't help but smirk at the last thought before everything went black.

Kagome watched the pod take off and looked at Vegeta as he sat there and seemed to be looking at her, and she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking before he passed out. She watched as the pod shot up into the sky till she couldn't see it anymore. Looking over she smiled at Krillin before speaking to him again.

"Krillin I hate to ask since I know you are hurting but can you bring me Gohan please?" She asked while smiling at him before looking over her shoulder and smiling at Goku who had been looking up at the sky till he tilted his head and smiled at her.

Krillin gave her a smile, "Sure Kagome just give me a second." Krillin said while easing toward Gohan before picking the boy up and carrying him toward Kagome.

Kagome pulled her hand gently away from Goku's and raised her arms to take Gohan from Krillin's arms and pull him close to her body. When she saw that he was sleeping she couldn't help but give a small smile and leaned down and kissed his head.

"Poor baby he had every right to be tired." She said while raising a hand and brushing his bangs back and smiling as he snuggled into her chest and grabbed her shirt in his hands.

Goku couldn't help but enjoy watching Kagome holding Gohan it was something that Chichi hardy if ever did when Gohan was smaller. When he saw Gohan snuggle closer to her and grab her shirt it just made it a little more obvious that this woman was meant to be a part of his and his son's lives. He was quickly brought out of his thoughts when a plane landed not too far away from them.

Kagome looked up as she saw the plane land and knew who had flown the plane and smiled as she watched Bulma and Master Roshi get out of the plane fallowed by a cat and started walking toward them. Kagome couldn't help but say something as Bulma got closer.

"Bulma where have you been you missed all the fun?" she said while smiling up at her friend and giving a laugh when Bulma spoke.

"I was waiting for you to finish all the hard work so I could just walk in like I own everything. You know me Kagome I have to be fashionably late or it doesn't count." Bulma said while laughing and listening to the others laugh.

Kagome smiled at Bulma but she knew that Bulma was hurting she could tell by her aura that she was sad and that was when Kagome knew that Bulma had seen the death of her boyfriend. Kagome closed her eyes and listened while everyone talked and Bulma started crying. She was pulled from her thoughts when the old master spoke up.

"Goku I have some more bad news for you. Chichi and the Ox King showed up on my island sometime before the fighting." He said while looking at Goku.

Goku was a little surprised, "Oh, and what happened?" he asked not really caring but he knew he would have to know.

Roshi pulled some papers out of his pocket and looked at Goku, "She filed for divorce and said she didn't want Gohan that she signed all legal rights of him over to you." He said while looking at his old student.

Goku really didn't want to say what he was thinking because right then wasn't really the time to say it, but he couldn't have been happier. With Chichi gone that meant he could spend more time with Kagome and hopefully get her to stay with him and Gohan.

Kagome was shocked by what she had just heard. She remembered when Gohan would talk about his mother but it was never really anything good and she couldn't help but wonder what could be wrong with the woman to not want such a great guy like Goku or a wonderful son like Gohan? She quickly stopped thinking about it because it wasn't her place to wonder such things but she couldn't help the tighten of her arms as she kept Gohan close to her as everyone started gathering before heading to the ship.

While Kagome was walking toward the ship she couldn't help the one thought that kept running through her mind. _What was going to happen next?_


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO TO ALL AND I HOPE EVERYONE IS FINE AND IN GOOD HEALTH. I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER BUT RIGHT NOW I AM WORKING ON ALL MY STORIES AND TRYING TO UPDATE AS MANY AS I CAN AND IT WOULD HELP IF MY MUSE WOULDN'T LEAVE ME HALF WAY THROUGH A CHAPTER.**

**ANYWAY I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES THE UPDATED CHAPTER.**

**I OWN NOTHING PEOPLE!**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! I LOVE HEARING WHAT EVERYONE THINKS.**

***Chapter 10***

Kagome couldn't believe that she was in a spaceship on her way to another planet to hopefully wish back everyone that died. Giving a sigh she walked over to the front of the ship while Bulma was laying on the bed and Krillin and Gohan where training with the headsets Bulma had made them.

Thinking about training equipment she glanced at her wrist and saw the number was on eighty and grimaced because she still had a ways to go before she was done. She had gotten this device from Bulma before they had left, she knew she was going to still need the gravity room for training but there was no way to get that on the ship so she asked Bulma for this.

It looks like a wrist watch but it is actually a gravity intensifier. It didn't increase gravity in a whole room like the gravity room, only the gravity on her and so far she was pushing her limits. With the gravity room back on earth she had gotten to a nine before Vegeta had arrived now she was at eighty. She knew she couldn't keep at the pace and decided she would push both her body and powers. She had also with all the training released some more of her powers and hoped it would be enough to protect everyone while on this trip.

Giving a sigh she couldn't help but think of poor Goku still on earth slowly healing. She could heal most of the damage done to him but not all. Even with her powers and medical knowledge Goku would either have to heal in time or wait for the beans that Korin had to grow. The only reason why she couldn't heal Goku fully was because a lot of the damage done to his body was in a way self-inflected, and she could never heal wounds like that not even in the past.

While looking out the window she couldn't help but think about everything that had happened since they had started this trip in space, getting attacked by kids, landing on that planet and the giant bugs wanting to steal their ship. She couldn't help but wonder why things like this even happened it seemed like it was just one problem right after the next.

Turning away from the window she walked over to the big chair in the front and decided to meditate for a while to clear she mind and work on her powers. Right before she closed her eyes and relaxed she reached down and pushed a button on the gravity bracelet and increased the weight.

Kagome didn't know how long she was meditating for she just knew that she was being shook by Bulma who was looking at her.

"Yes, Bulma what is it?" Kagome asked while rolling her shoulders and neck before standing up and looking at the other woman.

"Well Kagome, for one you have been in the same spot for over three hours without moving and another we are finally on planet Namek." Bulma said before moving toward where Krillin and Gohan was getting ready. Looking back over at Bulma, Kagome couldn't help but shake her head and wonder why the other woman had come along. It wasn't that she didn't like Bulma. Bulma was one of her best friends it was just Bulma really didn't have the mentality, body strength to be on this job. Reaching up and pinching her nose trying to get rid of the headache all Bulma has done was yell and scream and complain about everything. Moving back to the chair she waited for the ship to land and hoped that they could find the dragon balls.

Once on the ground and outside Kagome moved to the side and started spreading her senses to see if anything and she already felt something, and from the auras she felt nothing everything on this planet was friendly.

She was getting ready to say something while Krillin and Bulma was dancing around, but Gohan said something first that he felt something. Krillin was then starting to pay more attention, and Bulma commented on this was Piccolo's home planet so it was a given that his people would have some strong warriors. And Kagome could have agreed with Bulma's logic but what she was feeling would have made even Naraku run screaming like a little girl.

Right as she was about to say something she looked up at the sky along with everyone else and she couldn't help widen her eyes when she recognized the ship. _Vegeta _she couldn't help but think as she watched the ship head toward the surface, unlike the others she wasn't freaking out she was already thinking of ways to not have to deal with him while getting the balls.

She turned and listened as Krillin told Bulma to go back to earth that the three of them would be fine, she had to agree with Krillin. With Bulma here there was a risk of her getting in the cross fire and getting hurt since she didn't know how to protect herself. Right as Bulma started making a call Kagome couldn't help but notice the other space ship heading toward where the last one was, and judging by how Gohan and Krillin was acting they saw it to.

It didn't take long before she sensed more coming but not from where the space ships had landed and decided to let them know.

"Guys get ready someone is coming this way and I don't think it is the Namekians." She said before turning toward where she felt them coming before looking over her shoulder and looking at both Gohan and Krillin.

"Keep your power levels as low as you can, we don't know what they want and I would rather have the element of surprise than the one getting surprised." She said while waiting as two aliens walked around the corner and walked toward them.

The two started floating in the air when one raised a weapon and aimed it at the ship she looked over and saw that Bulma was right beside the ship. Moving quickly she grabbed Bulma and moved away as one of them fired at the ship, setting Bulma down she looked at Krillin and Gohan.

"Boys get it over with quickly and hide your powers quickly." She said while watching them nod before powering up quickly and attacking the two aliens.

As they finished them off quickly Kagome turned and looked at the ship and couldn't help but sigh and reach and pinched her nose. So now Bulma wasn't going to be able to leave moving over to the entrance of the ship she floated up into it and grabbed the bags that she, Krillin, and Gohan had made and walked floated back outside.

Once outside she heard Gohan trying to reassure Bulma that it would be alright that they wouldn't be trapped on this planet forever. Kagome decided enough was enough she didn't blame on listening to Bulma's whining anymore and threw Krillin and Gohan's bags to them before walking toward where Bulma sat on the ground crying.

"Bulma what was it I told you on earth when you kept saying you was going to come with us?" she asked while looking at the older woman.

Bulma turned and looked at Kagome with a look of confusion before answering, "That I should stay on earth and help my father build that ship for Goku and leave this to you, Krillin, and Gohan." She said while still looking at Kagome.

Kagome nodded her head and asked, "And what was it you said to me even after I told you I understood everything about the ship after you showed me how to work it?" while still looking at her.

Again Kagome wasn't surprised at the look of confusion on Bulma's face along with Krillin's, glancing over she saw the look on Gohan's face and knew he knew what she was getting at. She couldn't help but be proud of Gohan he truly was maturing fast, she was quickly pulled from her thoughts when Bulma spoke.

"That it didn't matter that I was still going, since you might need me later on just in case." Bulma said while still looking at Kagome.

Kagome looked back at Bulma and decided it was time someone finally told Bulma some truths.

"Bulma I am going to tell you this and you are going to listen I don't want screaming or crying from you about this. You are one of my best friends and you need to hear this." Kagome said and waited to she saw Bulma nod her head before giving a sigh and hardening her eyes as she looked at Bulma.

"Bulma you knew before coming on this mission that it wasn't going to be easy and that there was a chance that we wouldn't get out of it alive, but all you have done is whine, complain, cry, and scream. You expect us to protect you which is fine, but what if we are fighting for our lives did you ever think and I hate to say this but how much of a burden you are in all of this?" Kagome said while looking at the woman and seeing the hurt and understanding on her face and eyes, giving another sigh Kagome reached up and rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes.

"Bulma I know what it feels like to be the weakest member in a group but even then I still had powers to protect myself with, you are a genius Bulma but you are acting like an idiot. Now you are stuck on this planet and can't leave so from now own Bulma I don't want to hear any whining, crying, or anything like it." Kagome said while opening her eyes and looking Bulma in the face.

"You are going to have to do everything we saw if you wanna make it out of this alive Bulma. There isn't just us, the Namekian's, and Vegeta on this planet and from what we just saw they have no problem killing us if we cross their path. So when I, Krillin, or even Gohan tell you to do something don't question us, don't argue, and just do it Bulma because right now I don't know what is going to happen. Do you understand?" Kagome asked while looking at Bulma when Bulma nodded Kagome nodded to before turning and looking at the boys.

"Alright since we can't stay out in the open right now and we need to find somewhere safe to put Bulma we need to find a safe place and get away from this area. After what just happened you can bet that whoever sent those two knows where we are and we need to get away from here." Kagome said while already turning and starting to walk.

Krillin couldn't believe that Kagome had just done all of that! It was true that Bulma was one of his friends and had known each other for years but he had never heard anyone talk to Bulma like that. Looking over at Bulma he could see it in her eyes that she finally understand just how much of a problem she had caused and Krillin had a feeling Bulma was thinking about the past and how many times she had done something like this back then.

Looking over at Gohan he noticed that Gohan didn't say anything and was already moving to catch up with Kagome. It still surprised him when he heard his best friends' son call his cousin mom, but he couldn't help but smile when he saw Kagome reach down and pat Gohan's head and smile at him. Giving a shake of his head he decided Kagome was right and moved toward Bulma to help her up before following Kagome and Gohan.

Kagome looked around and stopped and let the other's pass her she looked toward where she felt someone fighting. She couldn't help but be shocked it was Vegeta and his powers had went up more than what they had been on earth. She then noticed the other power level which soon disappeared and she couldn't help but wonder why Vegeta had killed the other but was soon pulled from her thoughts when she felt the multiply power levels coming toward them.

Turning quickly she saw that Krillin and Gohan was in a cave trying to get Bulma in without thinking Kagome ran forward and grabbed Bulma and hurled her into the cave and waited. She didn't have to wait long before the power levels where on top of them and flying by, she couldn't help but notice the high power she felt earlier was coming from the one who seemed to be leading them. When they were all gone Kagome gave a sigh and looked and noticed that Krillin and Gohan looked terrified. Reaching over she picked up Gohan and held him close as he latched onto her and was shaking, giving him a kiss on the head she moved toward the entrance and listened to Krillin asking Bulma about the dragon balls.

Kagome wasn't as surprised as everyone else that the four balls from earlier where within those guys hands but it made her wonder just how they were finding them unless they had a radar like Bulma's. After setting Gohan back on his feet Kagome decided it was best if they follow them to try and see what they could find out.

"Krillin I think we should follow them maybe we can get some answers while watching them or at least a better understanding of what is going on." She said while removing her back from her back and moving away from them to get ready.

"Right that sounds like a good idea." He said before looking at Bulma, "Bulma while we are checking things out you stay here and wait." Krillin said while removing weighted under shirt.

Kagome could see that Bulma wanted to argue but remembered what she had said earlier and nodded her head before telling them that the balls where about ten miles away.

Looking at both Krillin and Gohan, "Keep your power levels down and hopefully we can find somewhere out of sight to see." She said and smiled as she watched them both nod before taking off first toward where Bulma had pointed.

Kagome while they were running and jumping placed a barrier around Gohan and Krillin just to be on the safe side in case one of them, got surprised and forgot to shield themselves. Once she knew they were in the right place she saw a hill and turned to them.

"You two go check it out it won't take as long for you two to get up there since you are both shorter than me and less likely to be seen. If everything is okay I will make my way slowly toward you okay?" Kagome said and watched them both head slowly toward the top.

Vegeta couldn't believe what a foul Qi was to try and challenge him like he did, but he couldn't help but smirk at the thought of his plan to get the dragon balls. Reaching up he hit he button on his scouter and smiled as he saw where Frieza was and couldn't help but smirk at the thought of how he was going to let Frieza find all the balls but one, and once Frieza had the other six he would go and get them.

Oh, he couldn't wait to make his wish, he already knew what he would do first. First he would kill Frieza, then he would return to earth and kill that foul Kakarot and everyone on earth, all but one. He couldn't help but think back to the woman on earth and he knew he wouldn't destroy this planet. No, after he has that woman he would return to Namek and use the balls and make her an immortal as well, that way nothing can, or could take her away.

Giving a smirk he hit the scouter once more and seeing that there was still at least one village that Frieza hadn't attacked yet and decided to head in that direction which luckily for him was away from Frieza. With thoughts of a marvelous future he was going to make for himself he shot off in the direction of the next village. 


	11. Chapter 11

**I HAVE DONE IT TWO CHAPTERS WITHIN A LITTLE BIT OF EACH OTHER YAY ME BAWHAHHAHAHAHAHAH. BUT LIKE I SAID IT TAKES TIME BECAUSE MY MUSE LEAVES ME THEN I HAVE TO DO AND READ TO TRY AND GET HER BACK SO DON'T HATE ME PEOPLE.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! I LOVE TO HEAR FROM EVERYONE.**

***Chapter 11***

Kagome watched as Krillin and Gohan looked over the edge before jerking back down quickly and heading back toward her.

"What is wrong?" she asked while looking at them both.

"The cliff was facing them so we are going to have to go around to another one or else we will be seen." Krillin said while looking at her and motioning for her to follow him.

Since they knew where the people down below was Kagome was able to follow them up the hill but slower since was going on her hands and knees.

When she looked over the edge she saw the guy from earlier in what she thought was a floating chair with two standing on each side of him. She was looking around and saw that many of the houses had been destroyed but she didn't see any bodies and was hoping they all got away, but she was soon proven wrong when she saw some being forced out of a house.

She saw that it looked like three elders and two children and she couldn't help but want to help them but knew she couldn't just right then. She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Krillin's hand on hers', looking over at him he gave her a knowing look.

"Kagome I know you want to go down and help them, but you know we can't just yet, if we do we risk everything. We need to play it safe and outsmart them to get ahold of the dragon balls." Krillin said while squeezing her hand before turning and looking back down, as the one in the chair order one of his men to do something.

Kagome had to bite her check to keep from crying out as she watched two of the elders die. She had to fight to concentrate on keeping Gohan's and Krillin's powers in check while watching as the one in the chair threaten the lives of the two children. She felt slip and couldn't help but curse and she reached out and quickly grabbed Krillin and Gohan and pulled them to the ground before the pink one turned in their direction.

"You two I can only cover so much of your power to hide you. I know Gohan this is painful to watch and I am getting angry as well but you have to keep check on your power." She whispered while looking at her.

Gohan still looked upset but looked at Kagome and saw she was as if not more upset than he was and he reached for her hand.

"I am sorry mom! I just wish there something we could do against that monster!" Gohan whispered back before looking quickly in the direction of three new powers.

Kagome didn't say anything while turning and looking at the three new comers and noticed right away that they were masking their powers as well. She couldn't help but smirk as she listened to the pink one saying that each of the three only had a power level of one thousand each.

Kagome watched the three Namekians fight while listening to Gohan, Krillin, and the younger Namekians cheering on the fighters. She soon turned her attention to the last elder and watched him as he seemed to be planning something and was soon proving right when he shot a beam at the pink fighter and destroyed his scouter before taking out the other two. She couldn't help but think the elder had the right plan without the scouters Freiza and his men would be basically flying blind since they couldn't sense energy readings without them.

When the pink one looked up at the elder Kagome knew right then what he was going to do, and watched as he lunged at the elder.

"Dodoria stop! I want you to kill the three younger ones first." Frieza said while smiling up at Dodoria.

Kagome knew what was going to come next as she watched Dodoria landed back on the ground before attacking the Namekians. She couldn't help but focus on Dodoria and knew that he she could get him away from the other two she could take him, but she didn't want to risk Krillin or Gohan so the question was how to get him away from everyone.

Hearing a scream she was pulled from her thoughts and watched as Dodoria killed the three Nameks. Sending a silent pray for the ones who had died trying to protect their people she watched as the elder walked away to get the dragon ball.

It didn't take long before he came back with the ball and handed it over, but Kagome knew that it wasn't going to be that easy she had dealt with people like Frieza before and it was never easy. And she was soon proven right when he demanded to know where the other villages was and soon gave the go ahead to kill the elder since he wasn't going to give them the answers they wanted.

Kagome could see even from here the elder was ready and was accepting his death, but none of them was expecting what happened next. Dodoria fired an attack but instead of striking the elder he shot over his shoulder and hit one of the children that was running away. She was so shocked she didn't feel Krillin moving over her to get to Gohan to try and hold him back.

When Dodoria moved she knew this time that the elder didn't stand a chance against him before he soon broke his neck. When he turned and looked at the child Kagome knew she couldn't stand by and do nothing and glancing over at Gohan that he couldn't either and was soon proven right when Gohan screamed.

"AHHH! STOP IT!" he yelled before launching himself over the cliff and hitting Dodoria and launching him into at house.

Kagome looked over at Krillin, "Get the kid I will help Gohan. Once you have the kid you and Gohan get out and I will be right behind you." She said before jumping down and quickly appearing before Dodoria and kneeing him in the face before landing and kicking his stomach sending him flying back into the house.

"Kagome, I have the kid let's go!" Krillin yelled before taking off.

"Gohan let's go!" she said before powering up and quickly blasting away with Gohan beside her.

To say Frieza was surprised was and understatement he didn't know where those three come from and he didn't care but he had to admit the female peak his interest. Never had he seen a female like her before long black hair pulled up in a high ponytail, and a body to which none of the women in his harem could pray to have. And seeing her take out Dodoria like that he knew he wanted to find out more about this one.

"Zarbon make a note I must know more about them." Frieza said while really wanting to know more about the female not really caring about the males.

"Noted sir." Zarbon said while looking after where the three went and wondering himself who they were and who the female was.

"DODORIA GET OFF YOU FAT ASS AND GET AFTER THEM!" Frieza yelled before Dodoria took off after them.

Kagome glanced behind she could feel that Dodoria was catching up and looked at Krillin and Gohan.

"Push yourselves guys he is catching up." She said before putting more power in and blasting off she didn't use all her power or she would leave Krillin and Gohan behind. Deciding between the three she knew she would last longer and probably even when against Dodoria she let Gohan and Krillin get ahead of her.

She didn't need to look back to know that Dodoria was getting ready to launch an attack but knew the boys would need a warning.

"Heads up guys dodge!" she shouted and was already moving to turning and try and block as many as she could to stop them from hitting Krillin or Gohan.

Powering up she started shouting and hitting the blasts as they came and giving as much cover as she could, but one got by her and hit Krillin making him drop the Namekian boy. Turning at hearing him and watching him dive for the boy she moved to help but soon stopped when Dodoria grabbed Krillin.

Turning quickly in air she launched herself at Dodoria and kicked him in the head before beginning the same leg down quickly and hitting the arm that held Krillin. Once she saw Krillin was loose she fired a quick blast at Dodoria's face and smirked as she watched as it sent him flying back in the air.

Moving to where Gohan was holding the Namekian boy and Krillin she looked at them.

"Don't just stay there move." She said before moving to fly away.

She knew what she did to Dodoria would buy some time but probably not enough, and she was proven right when he started speeding toward them. Looking over her shoulder she couldn't help but think of something that could blind him long enough for them to hide, without his scouter he wouldn't be able to find them. She was quickly pulled form her thoughts when she heard Krillin speak to her and Gohan.

"You two keep going and don't look back I have an idea." He said before turning and looking at Dodoria while still flying backwards.

"Look at the birdy. SOLOR FLARE!" he said before taking off after them.

Kagome had to say she was impressed and quickly grabbed them and pulled them down to hide and placed a barrier around them. And glanced up while keeping her senses on Dodoria to see where he was and how close he was getting to them, when all she could see and feel that he was doing was going in circles she looked at the three and smiled.

"Well like I thought without the scouter he can't find us and all he is doing is wasting time." She said while still smiling at them before looking back up.

She couldn't help as her smile got bigger as she listened to them give little chuckles and seemed happy by what she said. Soon the smile was wiped off her face when she felt the energy that Dodoria was gathering and moved quickly while carrying the three in the barrier. Moving quickly she placed them all in the air a ways away from Dodoria and above him and watched as he destroyed the area.

Kagome glanced at Krillin and Gohan and nodded her head before lowering the barrier, she turned and gave them a smirk as she watched Dodoria fly away. Looking at them once Dodoria was gone she smiled at them and lowered the barrier around them and moved closer to them and checked them over and noticed the burn on Krillin's arm and raised a hand to heal it.

"Other than your arm are you okay Krillin? What about you Gohan you okay?" she asked while lowering her arm after healing Krillin and looking at all three of them.

"I am fine and thanks Kags." Krillin said while looking at her.

"I am fine mom I promise." Gohan said while smiling at her.

Giving them both a nod she looked at the small Namekian and smiled at him.

"What about you are you okay?" she asked while still smiling at him.

"Can you fly?" Krillin asked while looking at the little guy he was holding.

"Yes, but I am still learning." He said while floating in the air before looking at Kagome.

"I am fine thank you and thank you for saving me." He said while looking up at her.

Kagome gave him a smile and looked down at him and placed and hand on his head.

"Don't thank just me it was all of us but really Gohan for jumping in like he did before Dodoria could finish what he started." Kagome said while gently rubbing his head.

"Mom if it wasn't for you Dodoria would have gotten us earlier and then Krillin for blinding him so we could get away." Gohan said while moving closer to her and smiling up at her.

Kagome looked down at Gohan and smiled before placing her other hand on his head and playing with his hair before leaning down and kissing his head.

"It was all of us Gohan." She said before standing back up and looking at him, before turning and looking at the little Namekian.

"I think you should come with us that way you won't run into those guys again and hopefully we can get you back to your people." She said while giving him a smile which Krillin and Gohan was giving him to.

The watched as he nodded before they moved to go back to the cave where Bulma was and hoped that maybe she would have some good news from home.


End file.
